Singerella
by ajunebuga
Summary: A tragedy early on leaves Rachel Berry an orphan.  She is taken in by her distant relatives, the Fabray's.  This is the story of how she perseveres  with the help of some familiar characters  towards her ultimate goal.  AU.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Well, another story starting in childhood. Some similar themes to my previous story, but some different as well. With more appearances from the rest of the Glee crew (though in various AU reincarnations). _

_The story is AU, but hopefully not tooo much out of character for anyone (though obviously some different life experiences will shape people's personalities differently – Nurture AND Nature here people, stay with me!_

_Anyballs, here we go! Oh, and if it moves you to review know that I enjoy it immensely, but I will not be holding anyone/thing hostage just to get them. I WILL be waiting with baited breath though...just sayin'._

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Chapter 1

Shelby sighed as she put the last article of clothing in her bag. She took the polaroid off the over-bed table staring in disbelief at the tiny face looking back at her. She carefully placed the image in her purse and walked out, closing the door behind her. They both had a new lease on life now.

o0o0o0o0o

Hiram and Leroy were overjoyed. They'd been registered with the adoption agency for 5 years and heard nothing. When prospective parents were approached, they had all said no to the interracial gay couple. Hiram kept comforting Leroy by saying that eventually the world would catch up to them, and their family would grow. That time had finally come. They had a daughter. They looked into her warm brown eyes, and decided to name her Rachel. (Sometimes the only thing that kept them going when the sadness became overpowering was Friends marathons on TBS, they felt they needed to honour this somehow. Rachel Greene was there for them when few others were).

O0o0o0o0o

Rachel's young childhood was filled with hugs, giggles, love, and music. Her father's loved music, and they encouraged her to express herself in any way she chose. This was most often singing. She was forever humming under her breath, repeating jingles from TV, singing the words to the Motown songs her Daddies would sing her to sleep with, or sing to each other when they were being silly. She would even make up her own songs with rudimentary rhyming words. Her Daddies told her that she would one day be a star of stage and screen. They even nicknamed her _Stella_ both for her star qualities, and for the fact that she had a small star-shaped birthmark on her lower back.

O0o0o0o0o

However, one day all of that was to change. Looking back Rachel would be unable to remember specifics. She would see only disconnected flashes, in vivid detail. She was at the neighbour's house waiting for her Dads to come home with dinner (they were pretty committed to take out as a family). She could remember the warm autumn light filtering through the cream coloured curtain, she remembered the soft brown carpet and the pink indentations they left on her knees. She remembers Mrs. Williams crying uncontrollably and gathering her in her arms. A whirlwind of hushed adult voices whispering around her like a hurricane with her at the eye. Next, figures in black and the smell of fresh earth and newly mown grass. Finally, she remembers the cold, wet palm of her Uncle's larger hand closing around her own. Looking back over her shoulder at the blue front door she'd always known, at the woman with the pointy shoes standing in it readying her briefcase to go, her job over, a vague encouraging smile on her face.

Rachel liked to think back on that as the end of her childhood. She was not yet five years old.


	2. Chapter 2

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Chapter 2:

_I am not very old, not even thirty yet, but I feel I've lived at least two lifetimes. Now, on the eve of my wedding, I find myself thinking back over my experiences in an attempt to understand it all, and to finally put it behind me. There are so many layers of memories and emotions to shift through that I don't know where to begin. Often, when I try to think of my past in a logical ordered way, I find that I cannot. My memories jumble together just like those I have of the deaths of my Fathers in to swirling colours that occasionally crystallize into a vivid flashback. I think that the best way for me to do so is to write about the different people and places that most influenced my development, for better or worse. _

_This is my story..._

_Up first? Russel Fabray..._


	3. Chapter 3

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

A/N: The opinions expressed in the following chapter are those of Mr. Russel Fabray and do NOT reflect those of the writer. Your quarrel is with him, sir. But know that I share it, and he will duly have the coming of his uppance.

Chapter 3

It had been obvious to Rachel from the moment her 'uncle' (technically her was her Dad's cousin, but it was just easier to call hi 'Uncle'...in her mind anyway, out loud he had insisted she call him either 'Mister Fabray' or 'Sir'). When they had initially arrived at the house and she was introduced to 'the family', she was made to curtsey to her 'cousins' Catherine and Quinn, as well as to her 'Aunt' Judy. She was then shown to her room at the top of the house.

The attic was clearly the main storage area in the home, a large drafty space that's only saving grace was a large dormer window at both gables filling the room with the watery evening light. Rachel looked around. It was clear that nothing had been changed for her arrival. There was a layer of dust on the random assortment of furniture, which she could plainly see, did not include a bed. 'You can arrange things how you like, but don't break anything' said Judy before shutting the door behind her.

Rachel was nervous. She'd never been on her own before, and she was afraid of the dark. She used a mis-matched glove she found to brush over the surfaces, tracing patterns into the dust and smiling softly at the pictures. With effort she pushed the bags of clothing scattered around the room into a pile in the corner, and snuggled into them, pulling the threadbare blanket she'd found over her tiny frame. She lay wide-eyed and awake most of the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When Rachel had been there a few weeks she was dusting the living room (dragging around a plastic step stool so that she could reach higher up the furniture that she'd been given for that purpose. She didn't notice but she was humming a tune she'd heard Quinn singing the other day. She sang the chorus lightly under her breath as she polished the base of a brass lamp. Suddenly and without warning she felt a burning pain shoot across her face. Russel was standing over her his hand raised, and his palm pink from the force of the blow. 'In this house children are seen, and not heard', was all he said before he stalked off. Rachel had already learned quickly not to answer him back or question his pronouncements, so she did not say the question that popped into her mind. Quinn seemed to be singing and dancing all the time and was only praised and encouraged for it. What made her so different?

Still, a few more such incidents, as well as the use of Russel's belt on her tender legs to 'ensure she learned once and for all', were all the 'encouragement' that Rachel needed to ensure she only sang when she could be certain no one would overhear.

The only time she was free to sing was on Sunday mornings. Russel had made it quite apparent on her first Sunday in the house that she was not welcome with 'the family' at church. He had shouted when she had stood by the door with the others that she wasn't going to be coming with them. When Judy put up a thin protest that she was clearly too young to stay home alone she was silenced by Russel bellowing that he couldn't possibly that 'fag-spawn' into the house of God. Also, it would be obvious to anyone looking at her that she was from 'the race of dirty Christ-killers' and it would be 'an embarrassment to the family name and an insult to the community' to have her with them.

Rachel hadn't known what he was referring to at the time, or indeed for quite a few years after. She only knew that his speech had emphasized the fact that she was 'different' form this family. And that 'different' wasn't wanted, and never would be. She spent the first month of Sundays moping in her bedroom after serving the family their breakfast (Judy had taught her how to prepare eggs and taost). She soon realized the 2 hours of opportunity that Sunday's presented her with and would sneak into Quinn's bedroom, put on her CD player, and sing along to the songs she found there, drinking in the music and committing the words and feelings of the songs to memory. She made sure to put everything back where she had found it, sensing that if she wanted to continue this unexpected pleasure, it would have to remain a secret.

Rachel didn't find out until much much later that Russel was aware of Rachel's biological parentage. She supposed that it was the reason that he always tried to keep her down. He had always been afraid that she would 'get above herself', and so he took it upon himself to 'make sure she knew her place'. And he did, for 12 years. Reminding her of 'her place' with harsh words, indifference, and his fists. His fists wrapped around her hair, his fists hitting her face, wrapped around her throat, clutching the thick leather strap. No she would never forget where she belonged as long as he was around. Luckily she had other people who would help her to see what her life _could_ be, we'll meet them soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN Well, originally I had envisioned this to be quite a bit longer. It is clearly not, BUT I don't really think there's anything I want to add at this moment. Apparently I write short chapters. Just like Rachel Berry...tiny, yet perfectly formed...and modest :p_


	4. Chapter 4

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Chapter _4_

From the time Quinn met Rachel it was instantly obvious that she did not like the girl. What wasn't obvious was why. It could have been that she was worried that an extra body in the house would make it more difficult for her to be the centre of attention she so craved. It could have been that she picked up on her father's feelings of intolerance and anger towards the small brunette and mirrored them to gain approval from the man. Or it could have had no such simple explanation at all.

From the time Rachel was brought into the house, it was as if Quinn made it her personal mission to ensure the girl's unhappiness. She needn't have bothered, Rachel was unhappy anyway. However, Quinn's parents made it clear that Rachel was to assume the status of a sort of all-purpose servant in the house. She got up an hour before everyone else to prepare breakfast and lay the table, as well as to prepare a lunch for Quinn and Catherine for school. While the family was eating she would have a smaller breakfast by herself in the kitchen, she was not permitted to eat with them. She would clean up from breakfast (it took her awhile because her small hands could only hold one dish at a time, and she had to kneel on the dining chairs to reach the centre of the table). She would then gather the dirty laundry from around the house and put a load of laundry on if necessary. An old chair had been placed by the washing machine so that she would reach in, so thoughtful, the Fabrays. Again, it was a painstakingly long process. Russel would leave for work and Judy would sit in the den watching soap operas and yelling for Rachel to bring her a refill as necessary.

Rachel would assist Judy in making the evening meal. She had learned that if the meal was not a success, it would not be considered Judy's fault, and so she was extra vigilant, learning from each mistake to ensure it could never happen again. She would tidy up the girls bedrooms (she was responsible for both her own excellent behaviour, and theirs too), lay the table and then disappear to the attic. She would come downstairs again after the meal to clear away the dishes and assist Quinn and Catherine with anything they demanded (fetching glasses of milk, brushing their hair, whatever they requested). She would then collapse on her makeshift bed. In the winter ensuring that she slept with her hand-me-down shoes and coat on as well to keep the chill off. She received all her clothes from the charity bin as both Catherine and Quinn had made it clear they thought even their old clothes were too good for her.

Quinn and Catherine, but particularly the former, both delighted in the fact that Rachel was most often the one to take the blame for their misdeeds. They would purposely make messes and then snicker when they heard Russel berating the girl. They knew he occasionally used force, but Rachel had to hope that they didn't know how much, and that if they had known, they would have behaved otherwise. Quinn's friends Santana and Brittany also enjoyed this game. If they were bored, they would do things to get Rachel into trouble. Santana liked to come up with cruel nicknames for the girl, and enjoyed treating her like a slave. Brittany was a kind soul, if not slightly clueless...she would sometimes bring Rachel cookies that she had made with her mom. In a way, these small acts of kindness hurt Rachel more than the abuse she experienced from others. They allowed her to glimpse what her life could have been like.

However, Quinn, as much as she was responsible for some of the darker moments of Rachel's life, was also unconsciously the key to the greatest window of hope Rachel possessed. Rachel accompanied Quinn and Catherine to all of their dance and vocal lessons, so that she could carry her bags, and so that Judy and Russel could have some 'time alone'. She waited in the hall and was able to sit and stare with awe at the secret world unfolding in front of her. She paid rapt attention to every movement, every critique, every note soaking it up like sunshine on a winter's day. Every night she would practice what she had learned, watching carefully for mistakes in the cracked looking glass in the corner of the attic.

As much as Quinn seemed to make it her business to bring Rachel down at any opportunity, she also unwittingly provided her with the key to her escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Chapter _5_

When Rachel was nearly 7 it became apparent that the Fabray's could no longer keep her at home. They had delayed her entrance into school by a year, citing her late birth-date and 'emotional trauma' as the reasons, when in actuality she'd become too valuable to part with at home.

Rachel was ecstatic, she'd been begging to be allowed to go to school for nearly 2 years, but her requests had fallen on deaf ears until the school trustee had 'requested her presence' starting immediately.

Rachel started nearly 3 months behind her classmates, but she was able to use her discipline and drive to catch up quickly. She found school to be everything she'd ever dreamed of. At school she was treated as an equal, encouraged to succeed, praised for achievements. The only downside was that both her increasing number of successes, and the fact that she was the unwelcome stepsister of the two most popular girls in school made her a social outcast. Rachel tried to not let it affect her. The benefits of school far outweighed any name-calling or shoves in the hallway she might receive. She preferred to do all of her projects without a partner anyway as she was unable to go to anyone's house after school to work on a project as she had chores to attend to.

As Rachel grew older she learned to use her lunch periods to complete as much of her homework as possible, particularly anything that required the use of a computer as she was not permitted to use the one in the Fabray household. This meant that she never ate a lunch, but it ensured that her homework was completed 9 times out of 10 for the following day.

She would assist Quinn with typing up all of her projects at night, as well as providing her with detailed research for her projects when required. It was understood that Quinn's priority should be to focus on her artistic aspirations. School was important, because the Fabray's excelled at everything...but it was ok if they had a little 'help' to do so.

Rachel endured a lot of taunts and bullying at school. She was teased for her short stature, her large nose, her poverty, she was all-around different. Rachel attended Quinn' and Catherine's private school as it was easier for the parents to have them all in one place, and for Rachel to assist the girls as required. She wondered what life would have been like had she attended the local public school instead.

Rachel was also teased for her hand-me-down uniforms. Much like with her clothes, Quinn and Catherine forbid Rachel from wearing the uniforms they had grown out of. She was quite friendly with the wardrobe mistress at the school shop, though, and the older woman always kept the small sizes apart for her. However, Rachel's diminutive size led to some very mismatched outfits. Some of her skirts were laughably large and had to be held together with safety pins, whilst others were almost criminally short, curtisy of the junior school (which had a uniform so similar you couldn't tell unless you looked closely). Some of the other 'scholarship' children like her sometime friends Laruen (wrestling scholarship), Tina (art scholarship) and Sam (football scholarship) also used the school shop to find second hand uniforms. The three of them were an unlikely group, and they stuck together when necessary (there was safety in numbers), but ultimately Rachel was different, and they all knew it. She wasn't there because she had a special talent, she wasn't going on to bigger and better things (she kept her dreams of stardom close to her heart, if people didn't know something about you, they couldn't use it to hurt you later. Knowledge was power, she had learned, and so was silence.)

*Favourites are good...Reviews are grrrreat!*


	6. Chapter 6

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Chapter _6_

The Fabray's had a gardener and maintenance person to take care of the big jobs around the house and generally 'keep up appearances'. David Puckerman had worked for the Fabray's for five years when Rachel came to live with them. He had taken the job when his son Noah was born and he was forced to admit that his dreams of becoming a professional musician was never going to pan out. He didn't agree with how the Fabray's treated Rachel, but it wasn't his place to say. Instead he looked out for the girl in the only way he could. He nurtured the friendship that developed between Rachel and Noah (who often came to help out by picking up sticks, or holding tools. As he grew older he was able to perform larger and larger tasks for his father. Though both Rachel and David encouraged him to focus on his studies).

David was able to get Russel to agree to Rachel coming for dinner at the Puckerman's once a month on Friday evening. Through these evenings Rachel was able to learn more about her religion and the history of her people. Tova Puckerman took her under her wing, nursed any injuries she had sustained from Russel's 'lessons'. She taught Rachel how to sew (making it easier for the girl to alter her uniforms to fit slightly better), to cook and bake, including a delicious challah, and the traditional prayers of their faith. Rachel loved Tova, and saw her as a mother-figure. However, the best thing about the Puckerman's house, was the music. Music wasn't forbidden in their house, in fact every night after dinner David and Noah would get their guitars and the three of them would perform for Tova. It would be fair to say that Rachel lived for Friday's.

She and Noah went to different schools (Noah went to the local public school), but they were still best friends. Around Noah, Rachel could be herself. She didn't have to guard her emotions or hide her dreams. She could laugh, she could sing, she was free with Noah, and she loved him for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Chapter 7

Rachel had another champion besides the Puckermans, in Judy's mother Gramma Joyce. Joyce had a special place in her heart for Rachel. She had accepted her as a member of the family from the beginning, no questions asked. And when she was visiting, the rest of the family had no choice but to do the same. Joyce made sure that Rachel ate at the table with the family, and received only her fair share of chores. She also included Rachel in her fortnightly 'grandchild rotation'. Meaning that every 6 weeks Rachel got to spend the weekend at Joyce's house an hour away. These weekend held unparallelled luxury for Rachel. She slept in a soft double bed, with her own duvet in a room decorated in soft mauve. She was free to sing, dance and watch as many musicals as she wanted. In face, unbeknownst to the Fabrays, Joyce had even taken Rachel to see a musical once in Columbus, a touring production of Les Mis. (Rachel, understandably, had empathized with young Cosette). And she always made sure to have plenty of musical DVDs on hand to entertain Rachel with on 'her' weekends.

Rachel and Joyce had a closeness that was only enhanced by their shared secrets. Joyce was a strong woman, and she did not agree with how Russel treated the child. She was ashamed that her own daughter allowed it. However, she had known a girl at school who had been through the foster system, and had spoken in great detail of the horrors that she had seen there. It was for this reason that Joyce allowed Rachel to stay in that house, keeping a watchful eye over her youngest grandchild. She wished she could have looked after Rachel full time, but her own advanced age and medical issues precluded this.

Rachel was twelve when Joyce died, she was devastated. She was not permitted to attend the funeral, but managed to sneak away to the grave site and watch from a distance as the only 'Fabray' to truly show her the meaning of family was lowered to their final resting place. Unbeknownst to Rachel, Joyce had also made provision for her in her will, but with strict instructions for the solicitor to speak of the plans to no one until Rachel's eighteenth birthday. She had given the girl enough to pay for a year's tuition and expenses living in New York City. She wished she could have left more, but she knew it would make Russel suspicious (Judy likely wouldn't have noticed). She could only pray that Rachel had the wherewithal to survive against the odds, and to keep reaching for her dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Chapter 8

The Changs moved in when Rachel was 14. They had a son her age named Mike and he went to the same high school as Rachel and her cousins. Mike and his parents did not agree with the way the Fabrays treated Rachel once they found out that she was not a hired servant. (they didn't even agree with how they treated her when they were under the impression she was an employee). When the Changs first visited the Fabray househound they felt that they were necessarily harsh and demanding of the girl, and a little old-fashioned in their treatment of 'the help'.

However, when Mike came home from his first day at McKinley and explained over family dinner that the Fabray's maid attended his school they were perplexed. The next day at school he asked around and was appalled to find out she was actually some sort of cousin. His parents were as disbelieving of this as he was. Who would be so harsh to a young girl?...and to a family member no less.

After he had learned more of Rachel's story, Mike went out of his way to be respectful and kind to Rachel, both at school and when he visited the Fabray's. Because he was confident and well-liked the other students tended to follow his lead and they were not openly hateful to Rachel when he was around. When visiting the Fabray's, Mike made a point to always speak to Rachel as an equal (something few other visitors to the home felt necessary). As much as he had initially wanted his parents to intercede on her behalf, and as strongly as they disagreed with the behaviour of the Fabray's, Russel was a powerful man in Ohio, and being new to both the town and the country his parents did not want to risk alienating the man.

However there was one thing that Mike could, and did to help Rachel. Mike was a gifted dancer, and once, when he'd caught Rachel wistfully watching the dance team practice after school he became even more curious about her. He approached Rachel after the meeting (she had had to stay to walk home with Quinn and carry her heavy bag). She had initially apologized profusely and looked panicked when he'd approached her and enquired after her interested, but when she realized he meant her no harm she confessed to a love of dance. She stated that she'd had no formal training, and was forbidden from doing so, but still...she loved to watch, and to try and imitate the movements.

After that fateful day, Mike would meet Rachel in the large outbuilding on the Fabray grounds, or when her schoolwork was finished in the auditorium of the school at lunchtime. This was Rachel's secret 'safe place' at school where she came to hide from the other student's cruelty, and to steal a few minutes of peace for herself.

At home in the evenings, Rachel would practice whatever new steps Mike had taught her that day in front of the cracked mirror in her attic. Mike had given her the gift of something she'd coveted since the age of 4, dance lessons.


	9. Chapter 9

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Chapter 9

One night at dinner when Rachel was 16, Russel announced that he had exciting news. He had invited the son of a family friend to stay for the summer. His name was Jesse, and he was currently studying music at Tisch in New York. He had had a few minor roles on Broadway, and had even met the great Shelby Corcoran a few times. He was coming so that he could work with Quinn and to give her some 'insider' tips to improve her chances of reaching her dream.

0o0o0o0o0o0

When Jesse arrived he was greeted by Catherine and Quinn, dressed in their best (and shortest!) dresses. He didn't meet Rachel until shortly before supper when he wandered into the kitchen to grab a quick drink of water. He stopped short and stared at the short brunette stirring a pt on the stove. She was dressed in a mustard yellow skirt and a black sweater, with bizarre knee-socks on. However, he couldn't help but notice her shapely legs. He waited for her to notice him, and when she didn't, he cleared his throat rudely. The girl looked up with a start. Jesse could swear he saw her raise her eyebrow incredulously at him having the audacity to interrupt her, before she schooled her features into a neutral expression stating simply 'yes?'.

Jesse was shocked at the girl's insolence. He couldn't believe he was being treated with so little respect. Didn't this, this stupid maid, know who he was? 'I would like a drink', he said in a dismissive voice, without adding a please or pausing to consider that she may not get him one. She stared at him in shock for a second so he smirked, leaning against the table. 'Although you look like quite a tasty refreshment yourself' he said, raking her up and down with his eyes. Taking in her long shiny brown hair, waves escaping from her low pony tail and brushing against the chiseled planes of her face. When she again failed to react Jesse became frustrated. Girls usually fawned all over him, and this wasn't even a real girl, it was just a servant. He decided he needed to put her in her place. 'Do as I say quickly or I shall be forced to tell your employer of the terrible service I've received', he stated flippantly. This appeared to get the girl's attention, and he felt taken aback by the flash of fear he saw in her eyes before she curtseyed slightly, her shoulders slumping ans she moved towards the sink. He had never seen the spark leave someone so quickly, right in front of his eyes...he didn't know what to say so he mumbled a thank you and retreated from the kitchen.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After that first encounter Jesse didn't really know how to act around Rachel, which wasn't something he was used to feeling. He got the feeling that she was trying to avoid him as well, which seemed to be working out well for both of them. He had been working with Quinn on her vocals. She was good (someone with as much training as she had reportedly had couldn't possibly be anything else) but her voice was nasal and she lacked true passion when she sang. She never seemed to truly loser herself in a song, too hyper-aware of her audience to do so.

The Friday of Jesse's second week with the Fabray's he overheard Rachel talking to Judy in the kitchen. She seemed to be explaining how to put the finishing touches on the dinner she had already prepared whilst she was rushing around the kitchen tidying things up. Her voice had a barely suppressed note of excitement to it (his training had allowed him to be sensitive to such changes) and his interest was piqued.

He stood in the shadows of the hallway and watched as Rachel left the kitchen through the back door, an unusual spring in her step. Jesse ran upstairs and looked out the window. He saw the gardener waiting in the back lane and watched as he gave Rachel a warm hug. The gardener's son, Puck, came around the corner carrying a hoe jauntily over his shoulder. Rachel smiled up at him, with a grin so bright it completely transformed her face. He watched the three laughingly amble towards the beat-up truck and Rachel scrambled up with Puck's assistance and sat in between the two men. The truck sped off down the road, leaving Jesse alone with his thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jesse stayed up watching the driveway. He felt like a creeper, but he just couldn't get over his fascination with the girl. Every interaction he'd had with her had left him with more questions than answers. Eventually he heard the quiet crunch of tyres on gravel and the truck pulled up to the end of the drive. Rachel jumped out, waving happily as the truck pulled away. She stood at the end of the drive for awhile, the moonlight glinting on her hair, her arms wrapped around herself. Jesse wondered what she was thinking. He saw her disappear around the side of the house and knew she must be letting herself into the back door where he was sure she would then clear up the mess from dinner (no one had cleared the table yet, and there were bound to be dishes to be done). It was late already and he didn't envy her the task. He lay down in bed, but didn't fall asleep until he heard soft footsteps and the light creak of wood signalling Rachel's ascent to the attic where he knew she slept. He was then able to close his eyes and drift off to an uneasy slumber.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning Jesse was up early and waiting leaning against the shed for Puck to arrive for work. He heard the chugging of the engine before he saw it, then Noah Puckerman 'Puck's' truck pulled up beside him. 'What can I do for you, St. James', Puck stated, a barely suppressed note of disdain in his voice. 'How long have you known Rachel?' Jesse responded. Puck's eyes clouded over and his face became even more closed off. 'Why do you want to know about Berry?' he countered. When Jesse didn't say anything else, Puck signed, knowing that he would wait for an answer. 'We work together'. He grudgingly responded, running a hand through his mohawked hair. 'That's not what I asked', Jesse said without emotion, staring hard at the other boy. Puck sighed, 'look, I've known her ever since the Fabray's adopted her, ok? Like, our whole lives almost.' Jesse looked back at him, unable to hide the surprise from his features. Noah started to walk away, but then turned around again running his hands through his bristly hair. 'Look, I don't know what your deal is, or whatever, but just, just...leave Berry alone ok? She has a rough time, and...just, just..I care about her ok?' And with that, Puck let out a breath of air and sauntered away from Jesse. Again, leaving him with more questions.

0o0o0o0o0o0

After that Jesse watched Rachel only from a distance. He couldn't believe that Rachel was actually a member of the family, and not the hired help he had assumed her to be. A quick phone call to his sister had confirmed that what Puck had said was true. The Fabray's had adopted the daughter of an estranged cousin of Russel's. This cousin was himself adopted, and to Jesse's shock, was African American. He had not been in contact with the family for many years, though she didn't know why. No one would say, only that he had 'turned out to be a disappointment'. One day out of the blue Russel had received a call from a lawyer saying that there was an orphaned child with no other traceable family. Russel had declared it his God-fearing duty to take the child in. Jesse's sister had said that she vaguely remembered their mother talking about the 'little hellion' that was living with the Fabray's and how Russel was a 'saint' for taking her in and teaching her the value of hard work. No one had thought any more of it. Jesse thought of the girl she knew, he couldn't picture her as a rebellious child. She was too subdued, too obedient. He began to wonder with a sense of trepidation, just what her young life had been like.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Whew...that was a long-y for me! This isn't the end of Jesse...but a logical breaking point I think.

Perhaps you could reward my foray into longer chapters with a review?


	10. Chapter 10

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Chapter 10

Jesse was driving back to the Fabray's after a lunch meeting in town. He had met up with his old agent for lunch and they had discussed the changes in both of their careers. Jesse was happy to be able to report that his was seemingly on the up-an-up. He as becoming a well-known name to Broadway A-listers. The dream was his to lose. His agent had also made him privy to some interesting news. Shelby Corcoran (whom he was now lucky enough to consider a friend) would be coming to Ohio at the end of the summer as a gust judge for a Nation-wide singing competition. Jesse couldn't wait to meet up with her. They exchanged e-mails and spoke on the phone occasionally, but Shelby hadn't mentioned a stop in Ohio, he would call her tonight and find out more!

He turned the corner, glad of the extra height his SUV afforded him as he splashed through yet another large puddle. It had been raining for two days straight and the ground was saturated. His windows were fogging up in the downpour though, so he was forced to have his window open a crack. He heard a strong female voice coming from somewhere out in the terrible weather so he lowered the force of his windshield wipers and spotted a long figure in the distance pushing a loaded bicycle. As he drew nearer he recognized both the song (Don't Rain On My Parade – the irony of song selection amused him) and the figure (none other than Rachel Berry herself).

He slowed down until he was crawling beside the sopping wet girl and rolled down his window "Miss Berry", he said conversationally, "Can I offer you a ride?" He smirked slightly, sure that this would offer him the opportunity to find out more about the mysterious girl. "No, thank you, I am perfectly all right", she responded to his shock barely turning her head to look into the vehicle and somehow managing to look both poised and like a drowned rat at the same time. Jesse was shocked as she kept walking and so he decided to appeal to her talent. "You can't keep walking in this weather, you'll ruin that gorgeous voice if you catch a cold". With that, Rachel stopped short, so much so that a few packages teetered precariously on the bicycle. She spun around, staring at him through the window with a shocked expression on her face, one that quickly morphed into censured indifference, "I don't know what you're talking about" she said guardedly, shocking Jesse when she calmly continued walking. "How can you say that, there's no one else around, you have a great voice, Rachel, how come you never sing at home? She stopped short again, causing him to have to jam his foot onto the brake. She turned and looked him straight in the eye, grabbing onto the open window ledge to pull herself to her full height, the rain streaking down her face from the whorls of wet hair that surrounded it. "Look, Mr. St. James, I don't know what you heard, or what you thought you heard, and I don't car. It wasn't me. I can't sing, you were mistaken, and no, thank you, I do not need a ride. I much prefer to walk". And with that she started off purposefully with a quicker step. Jesse rolled up his window and drove away, a perplexed expression on his face. What had just happened?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jesse didn't see Rachel very much for the next few weeks. It seemed whenever they were about to be alone in a room together she would suddenly have something 'terribly important' to do elsewhere and disappear. It seemed as if Puck was in on it too, he always seemed to be around to provide Rachel with an alibi to leave. Not only was Jesse beginning to despair of ever confronting Rachel about that rainy day, he was almost beginning to believe he had dreamed it up entirely. Then, one Sunday morning Jesse had been feeling ill and had decided to stay home from church. He was wandering into the kitchen looking for a snack mid-morning when he heard it. Her beautiful voice. He snuck into the kitchen, hiding behind a closet door as he listened to her, oblivious to his presence as she stirred the pot that would becoming the Sunday afternoon stew.

He snuck up behind her just as she was reaching the climax of the song, singing into the spoon with her eyes squeezed shut in emotion. He marvelled that even singing a pop song like Firework her voice was exquisite. He cleared his throat and she instantly paled and dropped the spoon with a clatter looking up at him. "You can't say _anything_ you have to _promise _me, oh God he'll throw me out...after he kills me!" Jesse laughed at her theatrics until he realised that she was being serious. She actually was deathly afraid of him revealing her secret. "Who would? What are you afraid of, Rachel? You're voice is stunning, you could really make something of yourself" Rachel was shaking her head before he'd even finished speaking. "No, No, you don't understand. You have to please, please promise you'll not speak of this to anyone. I'm serious Jesse, I'll, I'll do anything. Just, don't tell ok?" Jesse was mortified to see that the young girl was almost shaking, with tears flowing down her face. He moved towards her, placing a comforting hand on her upper arm, wincing when she flinched away in fear, but still standing her ground and looking him in the eye. "I won't ask you to tell me why, now, Rachel. But I hope you trust me enough to talk to me about it some day. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me".


	11. Chapter 11

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Chapter 11

Jessie's POV

He'd been finding excuses to spend more and more time with Rachel. It had been nearly a month since the 'kitchen incident' and he often found himself willingly helping her with chores (his mother would never believe him) just for a chance to talk to her (Rachel didn't have much 'free time' to chat). They talked about everything from baseball to Broadway. Jesse told her of his life in New York, the plays he'd been in, the people he'd met and his plans for the future. Rachel seemed to hang on his every word, but revealed very little about herself. Occasionally she would tell him things (favourite team – Yankees, favourite colour – yellow) but nothing too personal. She did tell him once that she too hoped to move to New York one day, but immediately after she seemed to believe she had said too much and made an excuse to leave his company. Still, progress was progress, and with this mystery girl, he would take what he could get.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Spending such a large amount of time with Rachel had given Jesse an idea. He had never really thought of his childhood as 'privileged'. All of his friends had had the same opportunities, or more, than he had. However, meeting Rachel had opened his eyes. He'd been speaking to Shelby about an idea he'd had to help girls (and boys) like Rachel to be exposed to Broadway. To dreams that were bigger than small towns and dead-end jobs. Shelby was right on board with his idea and they were going to do some brainstorming while she was in town later in the summer. They would start fund-raising in the fall. He'd told Shelby all about Rachel and her amazing raw talent and they'd excitedly discussed how much untapped brilliance may never know the heat of the floodlights. Shelby couldn't wait to meet Rachel, and Jesse couldn't wait to introduce them.

0o0o0o0o0o0

One day Rachel and Jesse were in the kitchen while she was making cookies for Mrs. Fabray to take to the church bazaar (the minister's wife had specifically requested her 'special' chocolate chip ginger cookies, as they were the highlight of the Easter bake sale). Jesse and Rachel had been laughing and joking when Rachel had disagreed with something he'd said (that Phantom's main solos were more powerful than those in Les Mis). To his surprised to counteract his argument she began singing 'on my own'. He began singing 'music of the night' in retaliation. They playfully tried to drown each other out, secure in the knowledge that no one else was home. Unable to best her, he had picked up a fistful of flour and poured it onto her head. What followed was an epic food fight, interrupted only by an angry voice bellowing 'What in God's name is going on in here!'.

Instantly Rachel turned white as the flour that surrounded her and stood ramrod straight. Jesse was disappointed, it was the first time she'd really ever seemed to let her guard down with him. They'd begun to sing together softly at some points, but he noticed that she only seemed to do so when they were far from the house. He found this odd, but hadn't said anything to her about his observation yet. Looking from her frozen features, to the angry bulbous face of Russel Fabray, he began to have an inkling as to why.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Before Jesse knew what had happened Russel had crossed the room and grabbed hold of Rachel's upper arm. Jesse though he saw Rachel wince, but decided he must be mistaken. Perhaps Russel had initially misjudged his grasp, but he must have adjusted it as the girl did not seem to be in pain any longer...well physically anyway, the poor thing looked scared out of her mind. 'Rachel' Russel said in a cold voice, 'would you care to explain to me why you have deliberately made a mess in my wife's kitchen? Why you have wilfully disobeyed her request to prepare some cookies? Tell me, did you find the task beneath you? Did you decide that you were too good to help Mrs. Fabray with her charity endeavours? Even though we have taken you in, treated you as a member of this family, kept a roof over your head. Is this how you show your gratitude?'

Rachel was trembling now, a long tear tracking through the powdery mess on her cheek. Jesse really felt that Russel was overreacting...and from what he'd seen, Rachel hadn't exactly been treated as a cherished family member in the Fabray house for quite some time. However, his parent's had known the Fabray's forever. Russel was a good man, Rachel had no reason to be afraid...did she?

He looked at her again. Her gaze had dropped to the floor and she seemed to shrink even smaller under the barrage of words. He watched wordlessly as Russel grasped her chin and forced her to look up at him. He heard her draw a sharp breath and hoped it was from shock instead of from pain. He watched transfixed as Russel let go of Rachel and took a step back with his hand raised. With a start, Jesse realized what was going to happen and blurted out 'it was my fault!'. Russel spun around hand still upraised before he attempted to surreptitiously lower it. 'What do you mean, son?'. He said, with an even voice. The Russel he knew, the calm collected community pillar, had returned. "Well you see, I, I had a duet I was hoping to practice with Quinn...buuut I wanted to make sure it was worthy of her voice. I asked your maid here to help me out, and she was gracious enough to agree. She said that it was her duty to assist a guest of Mr. Fabray's in any way she could, actually...I was very impressed with the calibre of your staff, it reflects well on you sir...' Jesse realized he was rambling when he saw Russel's lip begin to twitch into a sneer. 'Anyway, sir, I'm not very used to being in the kitchen as you can imagine, hahaha... and I'm afraid I may have made a bit of a mess. You see...Rachel was concerned that assisting me would not allow her to finish her baking in time so I offered to help, but I must confess I feel I was perhaps more of a hindrance.'.

Russel turned to face Rachel, but not before Jesse caught the steely glint that had returned to his eyes. 'Is this true?' he barked? 'Y-yes sir...that's what happened. I-I hope you don't m-mind s-sir. I was only trying to help. I know about your, ah, rules sir. B-but Master Jesse asked so nicely, and you k-know I'd do anything to h-help Quinn to reach her dreams'. Jesse was surprised, Rachel was almost sobbing but seemed to be desperately clinging to her composure. He couldn't understand why she was so frightened of Russel. Surely the action he had stopped had been a one-time occurrence?

Russel took a large step closer toward Rachel and leaned in, he appeared to be saying something to her which Jesse, even with his pitch-perfect hearing, could not make out. He saw Rachel blanch before nodding. 'Jesse, why don't I help you find Quinn so you can practice that song?' Russel said with a cheery smile replacing his scowl as he turned and walked out of the room. Jesse had no choice but to follow, with the sounds of Rachel beginning to tidy their mess growing fainter until he couldn't hear them at all.

The sound faded, but he knew the memory would not. Jesse St. James had a lot to think about. He just hoped that he wasn't a step closer to figuring out the puzzle that was Rachel Berry.

0o0o0o0o0o0

That night Rachel lay unmoving in her makeshift bed, waiting for the tell-tale creak of the steep attic stairs. She didn't have long to wait.

It was nearly an hour before the steps creaked again. Rachel waited until she was sure he was long gone before picking herself off the floor and crawling towards the basin at the far end of the room to sponge off the blood with a cool cloth. Russel was smart, he knew just where to hit so that she'd be in the most pain, but so that the marks would be easy to cover. She couldn't believe she'd been so careless as to bring this on herself. She limped back to 'bed', collapsing on the pile of unseasonal clothing and hugged her scabbing knees to her bruised chest. Closing her eyes tightly, she waited for the escape that sleep promised. She didn't know how she'd be able to hide this from Puck and Jesse, but she would deal with that in the morning.

_A/N: _So sorry for the long delay. Had a bit of writer's block as well as have been quite ill (rare blood disease apparently...not fun). Anyhow, feeling a bit stronger now so I felt re-inspired. Sorry for the shortish chapter and thanks for the reviews while I was on 'hiatus'. Also...wtf no Lea in 2012? Send me a review if you can, so that I know I haven't lost readers by being gone so long.


	12. Chapter 12

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Chapter 12

_Jesse's POV_

When Jesse arrived down at breakfast the next morning he was surprised not to find Rachel stirring something in the kitchen on his way to the dining room. He was even more surprised not to see her in the dining room either (if she wasn't in the kitchen, she could usually be found assisting Quinn with something or other. She never did household chores in the morning so as not to 'disturb' the family). Still, Jesse knew better than to directly enquire after the girl's absence. No one else seemed aware or bothered by the absence of the girl. Russel sat stonily at the head of the table with the Financial Times open in front of him.

Jesse then spent the morning practising scales and songs with Quinn. He still hadn't seen or heard Rachel by lunchtime and so he decided to hazard and enquiry after Rachel. He did this indirectly however, simply asking Judy what they were having for dinner that night (usually such an entreaty resulted in a shrill summons for the Fabray's de-facto cook). However, today Russel quickly responded "We're going out". Conversation closed. Jesse would have to do some detective work after he finished his sandwich.

Turns out Jesse didn't have to search hard to find his best ally, right after lunch Puck approached him as he stood on the back deck. 'Hey, St. James', he called (Jesse was sure that he had been biting back another rude nickname instead) "Have you seen Berry? I haven't seen her all morning...everything ok?" Jesse could tell Puck was trying to downplay his concern, however the worry was evident in his furrowed brow. "I haven't seen her all day, I was actually going to come and look for _you_ to see if you knew where I could find her: Jesse replied honestly. Puck stood unblinking for a second and then he seemed to decide where Rachel was. His eyes narrowed dangerously, :"Fucking Bastard" he snarled under his breath, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Jesse was about to take offence when he realized that the younger boy's anger was not directed at him, but at some unknown enemy. "Fuck", Puck said again, running a hand through his strip of hair, "You gotta get me inside" he said after a few moments. "Do you know where she is?" Jesse asked. "I hope not, fuck, I...ugh, she told me it stopped". Jesse didn't know what else to do so he said the only thing he could think of. "They're going out to dinner...they'll be gone by 5" he said. Puck flashed him a look tinged with gratitude before shoving his fists in his pockets, kicking at a patch of grass, and ambling away. Once again, Jesse was left with more questions than answers.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jesse got ready with the rest of the family and headed out to the car for dinner. Mr. Puckerman was going to drive them into town and pick them up. Just as the last Fabray had settled in the car Jesse hit the 'ringer' button on his phone. Glancing down at the screen quickly he feigned irritation. :You'll have to excuse me, it's my agent and I simply have to take this call" he lifted up the phone and made a show of telling the 'person on the other end' to hold for a minute. "You'll have to go ahead without me, I'll drive myself over as soon as I'm finished." He saw Russel glare at him suspiciously so he smiled easily and said "business is business, I'm sure you understand...excuse me". He backed towards the garage door and began speaking into the silent receiver as the family drove away. He wanted to know what Puck was up to, and there was only one way to find out.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Puck's POV_

He waited 5 minutes after he heard the crunch of tyres retreating down the winding drive before creeping to the back door and letting himself in quietly. He stood inside and listened for any signs of life before making his way towards the rickety old back staircase that he knew led to the attic. When he reached the top floor of the house he was dismayed to find his suspicions confirmed. The door was closed and a large padlock secured the knob to the solid wood beam of the door frame. He knocked quietly on the door, caressing it with his knuckles. "Rach? Rach? Are you there? Are you hurt? Rach it's me...please be ok" (the last part was said under his breath...a breath that was held until her heard a raspy voice answer 'Puck?' and heard movements towards the door. He sensed, rather than felt, Rachel's presence on the other side of the wood. "It's locked" she said softly from inside. "Don't worry, a padlock is no match for the Puckasaurus', he said, feigning more confidence than he felt. His bravado was rewarded by a soft giggle from the inside and he felt himself relax slightly at the sound, before turning and getting to work with the skewer he'd brought upstairs for just this purpose.

It was a few minutes before he heard the satisfying 'pop' of the lock's spring, and the hook sprang free of the doorjamb. Puck clumsily reached for the handle, unaware of the figure lurking just behind him in the shadows.

0o0o0o0o0o0

He pushed the door open and drew in his breath sharply at the sight before him. Rachel stood there, her clothes ripped and stained with blood, her eye and lip swollen to twice their normal side and angry red bruises encircled her throat. However, he knew the real damage would be to her ribs and stomach, Russel liked to keep appearances 'just so''. The occasional 'accident' could be explained away in someone as physically active as Rachel, but a maid with a permanently black eye was bound to attract attention. Puck's shoulders collapsed in defeat. "You told me it stopped" he said, his voice devoid of emotion, unable to look at the sight before him. "It hasn't been this bad in some time...I think I'd convinced myself it had stopped...or at least nothing I couldn't handle...but last night...last...n-". Her voice broke and Puck took two large steps into the room enveloping her softly with his larger frame and mumbling comforting noises into her hair. He loved how she just seemed to 'fit' with him. It killed him to see her like this, so broken. He kicked himself for not doing a better job of looking out for her. It was just so hard, with all of them beholden to Russel. He had to find a way to get Rachel out of here. The sooner the better.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Jesse's POV_

He stood shocked in the dim shadows of the hallway. He'd never before seen a victim of violence up close. Never mind one whom he knew and cared about. He felt sick to his stomach and had to swallow back the bile that rose in his throat. Surely, surely it couldn't have been Russel who had done this to Rachel? And if it was...why? Surely the small mess they'd made yesterday wasn't cause for...this? He pressed himself closer to the wall when he heard Puck's voice. "This can't keep happening, Rach, you need to leave here...need to be away from him...before it's too late". He hazards a glance through the door and feels he's intruding on a very intimate moment as Puck is helping Rachel to lift up her tattered blouse. He has to bite back a gasp at the angry gashes and red and purple marks that blemish the pale skin of her stomach and back. If he didn't know better, he'd say the girl had been _whipped_. He had to choke back the bile again just at the thought. He watched the normally gruff boy tenderly sponge off her back and apply some ointment he took from his back pocket before tenderly helping her into his own soft cotton t-shirt. Watched as the normally distant and skittish girl surrendered completely to the comfort the boy was offering. "I couldn't leave you" she whispered, caressing his cheek in thanks, hugging the soft material around her small form. The warmth of their mutual regard was nearly palpable. Jesse turned and crept down the stairs. He'd stumbled on more than her bargained for. But one thing was certain, he agreed with Puck. Rachel had to get out of here. And he thought he knew just how to arrange that.


	13. Chapter 13

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Chapter 13

_Jesse's POV_

It had been two days since he had witnessed the scene between Puck and Rachel, two days and she had yet to emerge from her room. He had snuck upstairs at 3am yesterday morning to push some fruit leather and an ibuprofen under her door (with Puck's encouragement – normally the garden-boy wasn't allowed in the house) and he hoped it had made her feel slightly better.

He walked down the stairs and past the kitchen and nearly fell over at the sight in front of him. Rachel was standing there stirring a pot of something or other, just like usual. She was pale (except for a now-greenish mark on her face, and appeared thinner than ever, but he was still overjoyed to see her. "Rachel! Hey! Oh my God how are you?" He said rushing into the kitchen and stopping short of embracing her when he noted her flinch and then look down to the floor. "Jes-Mr. St. James, I thank you for your consideration. I was feeling under the weather and I did not want to risk infecting others and so I felt it best to relax in my room for a few days. I am feeling much better now." Jesse frowned, why was she being so formal with him? He hoped that she didn't blame him for Russel's punishment. He reached out to gently brush a strand of hair from her face when he heard a deep voice clear his throat behind him. Rachel stood frozen in front of him and he suddenly realized why she was being so standoffish. "Rachel had quite a bad cold, didn't you, Rachel", She nodded enthusiastically along with the lie. "She was coming down for medicine one night and happened to trip on the stairs, but she's feeling fine now, aren't you, Rachel. Fine and fit to catch up on her work isn't that right?" Rachel flushed slightly, "Yes sir", was all she said, dropping a small curtsy. "Now then, Jesse my son, I'm sure you have better things to do then spend your morning in the kitchen with our maid" and with that he clapped Jesse on the shoulder (rather harder than necessary in Jesse's opinion) and led him from the room. He would have to find a chance to talk to Rachel about his plan later.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As it turned out 'later' ended up being nearly 3 days after their interrupted conversation in the kitchen. He had watche3d her from afar of course, noting the stiff manner in which she still walked, and the fact that she seemed more subdued than usual. However, he had not yet had the chance to approach her where they would not be overheard. Still, his observations had only strengthened his resolve to help Rachel to escape.

He knew Puckerman was worried about the girl too. He seemed to be finding many odd jobs to do around the kitchen door and was often bringing fresh items from the garden in for her to use in the cooking. He watched the way their hands lingered briefly on each others, each drawing strength and comfort from the other, before they quickly returned to their duties. Had seen them exchanging hushed words on the kitchen steps in the late evening before Puck pulled her in for a quick embrace kissing the top of her head and ambling down the lane to his truck. Had seen the subtle change in Rachel whenever Puck was around, a subtle brightening that was at the same time full of a relaxed calm. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed their connection before.. He couldn't lie to himself and say that he wasn't slightly disappointed. Rachel was an engagingly beautiful young woman and he would have liked their burgeoning friendship to blossom into something larger...but he could see now that she only had eyes for one man. And that the feeling was returned tenfold. Still, he surprised himself when he realized that even though there was nothing more in it for him than her friendship, he still wanted to help Rachel.

So when he found Rachel at the mercy of Quinn, her boyfriend, and their cronies that afternoon, he didn't think twice before, literally, diving right in to help her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Rachel's POV_

It was a blistering hot day and she was wearing cut-off shorts and a white tank top in an attempt to stay cool while she went about her daily chores. Unfortunately, today that also included waiting on Quinn, Finn, Santana, David and Brittney as they lounged by the in-ground pool and barked orders at her. David and Finn kept trying to touch her butt and she just wanted to go and find Noah so they could laugh about it all. She had already endured 2 hours of their taunts, her back was stinging where the sweat had made its way into her still-healing gashes, she was exhausted, and when Santana took a sip of the drink she had made (remade actually) for her and spat it back in her face she could have broken down right then and there.

Instead, she wiped the smoothie off her face and sighed silently. "I'm sorry Santana, but you said you wanted a banana smoothie...perhaps if you could just explain what is wrong with it then I can help you better?" (At this she had to keep reminding herself, 'you are better than them, you are better than them, don't sink to their level'...over and over again in case she was to slip and let Santana, or worse, Quinn, have a piece of her mind. Then she really WOULD be in for it with Russel). Santana laughed, "I tried to explain in to you once already, Yentl, but you were too stupid to understand. I said I wanted a 'banana, smoothie' and you bring me this crap? Where's my damn banana, manhands?". Rachel tried to find the logic in the statement, she really did...but she was coming up with nothing. And the increasing jeers and laughter from the group behind her wasn't helping any. "I just, I'm not quite sure what you're getting at, Santana..."That's Miss Lopez to you, drink servant!, Quinn interrupted haughtily. "Miss Lopez, I'm terribly sorry for the confusion but there's clearly something I'm missing here..." "No, RuPaul, I'm missing something here. I'm missing my damn banana. All I wanted was a berry smoothie and a goddamn banana to eat, and you couldn't even manage that. God, _our_ maid could have got me 5 banana's by now...and she doesn't even speak English!". It suddenly dawned on Rachel that Santana had meant a smoothie, banana. As in, s smoothie _and_ a banana. All this fuss over nothing. The evil girl had been purposefully messing with her. Repeating her mantra to herself she smiled sweetly at Santana. "I am so sorry for the inconvenience, Miss Lopez, I'll have that out for you in just a minute, now, would there be anything else?", she addressed the last part to the group as a whole. Hoping against hope that there wasn't.

Luck never did seem to be on Rachel's side though, and she had missed the knowing wink Finn sent to David before he approached her. "You know" he said, casually walking up so that he was standing uncomfortably close to her, "I think there _is_ something 'else' I would like". He put his large meaty arm across her shoulders and she tried not to flinch when his elbow hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Yes Mr. Karofsky? What would you like?". She realized the error of her phrasing as his smirk grew into a sinister smile and he reached up to cup her face with his free hand. "All this talk about berry smoothies has got me looking for something to quench my thirst. I could do with a fresh, ripe, _Berry_ to suck the juice out of too". Rachel was horrified when she realized what he was implying. And began to feel a tingle of fear up her spine as his hand trailed down her face, across her bottom lip, over her exposed collar bone, and twirled around her left nipple before coming to rest on her ribcage. "Do you know here I could find such a sweet, untouched _Berry_, Quinn?" He said, turning slightly to face her cousin, without removing his hands from her body. "Oh, I think we may be able to accommodate that request, Don't you, Rachel? After all, you know how angry Daddy gets if my guests are unhappy,", she said with a casual smirk on her face as she examined her fresh pink manicure (given by who else but Rachel earlier that day).

Rachel was appalled. She hoped she didn't know what Quinn was implying. Sure, her friends, and some of Russel's as well, had been a bit 'handsy' at times, but nothing had ever escalated past that. Not even with Noah had she gone further than a few heady kisses. She didn't know what she was going to do. On the one hand, she couldn't bear the thought of Karofsky touching her, of anyone that treated her as a slave touching her, especially not for the voyeuristic entertainment of others. She also knew that said audience couldn't be trusted not to let things get too 'out of hand'. She wasn't a person to them, never had been. On the other hand though, she was still recovering from the savage beating that Russel had given her. And the last thing he had said before he locked the door in her face was "Next time I won't be so easy on you". She really was stuck between a rock and a hard place. However, the 'hard place' was becoming increasingly and noticeably more prominent as David leaned in to capture her lips with his own. When he sloppily groped her ass as he forced her mouth open with his tongue she made her decision. Using all her strength she pushed him off of her, causing him to stumble backwards and crash into Santana's lounge chair, the offending smoothing to splashing everywhere.

Rachel backed up slowly, her wide eyes never leaving the scene unfolding before her. "You stupid bitch!", Santana screamed just as Karofsky roared "You little slut!" He picked himself up and walked towards her as she took one step back, and then another. Finally, Quinn's piercing voice rang out above the mayhem. "Enough!" She cried, coming to stand in front of Rachel. "Clearly, Rachel Berry you have forgotten your place in this household. I think you could do with a good reminder, stubbles, and a chance to cool off". Rachel gasped. Quinn knew she couldn't swim! That was her last thought before she felt a hard push on her upper arms and the smack of the water as it engulfed her. The sound of the water rushing in to fill her ears, nose and eyes literally drowning out the sound of the laughter at the poolside.

She flailed her arms and legs madly, reaching for the ever retreating bright spot she knew to be the sun. However, when her foot touched the bottom of the 16' deep pool she let out an involuntary gasp or horror, and immediately felt the harsh cold water filling her lungs. Another muffled splash was the last thing she heard before she lost her grip on the conscious world.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Jesse's POV_

He had just pulled into the empty driveway (Russel and Judy were out at some charity function-or-other) when he heard the yelling coming from the direction of the back yard. He turned the corner of the large house just in time to see a frightening Rachel cornered by the pool by an irate Quinn, her vapid friends looking on hungry for bloodshed. The splash seemed to linger behind the visual of the girl disappearing under the turquoise water as he waited with baited breath for her to resurface. And waited.

He ran to the edge of the pool and looked down, seeing a shadow hanging limply in the deeper section of the crescent. Without stopping to think he tore off his polo and dove into the water. He swam straight down until he reached her side, her skin an eerie green colour in the artificially-stained light. He grasped his arms under hers and kicked sharply upward breaking the surface with a gasp and striking out for the edge of the pool.

He carried her limp body up the carved stone steps out of the water and laid her on the intricate patio stone checking for signs of life. Finding none he began pushing hard on her chest until, with a gasp and a sputter, she began to stir, coughing up a fountain of water. By this time, the other teens had all retreated. They were luckily he didn't hear their murmurings of "check out Berry's berries in that white shirt", "Drama Queen", "How come St. James is getting all the action?" and assorted other flippant remarks as they shuffled away.

Rachel continued to cough as he rubbed her back soothingly, trying to be mindful of how much pressure he was applying. "Do you want me to get Puck?", he asked? "No, don't bother Noah, it's his day off. Plus he'll just do something that will get him into trouble. I'm fine now." She paused, "You saved my life", she said looking up at him in wonder. "No, not yet Rachel, but I swear I'm going to", he said as he carried her to a lounge to rest for a few minutes. Leaving her to wonder at his cryptic statement as she feel into the comfort of sleep, knowing her new champion was watching over her.

**AN: Long-ish! And full of action / more dialogue than I usually put in (trying to add some more- thanks for your review! - but it's a challenge for me :p**

**Thanks to my regular review-ers. You make writing fun! **

**What do you think Jesse's grand plan is?**


	14. Chapter 14

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Chapter 14

_Rachel's POV_

She supposed she had started to trust Jesse when he stood up to her. But in face, he'd begun to gain her trust bit by bit before that by never betraying her confidence. Sure they got off to a bit of a rocky start, but his behaviour since then had more than made up for it. So when he revealed his 'great plan' to her, she was prepared to give it a go.

It had been at dinner when Jesse had revealed that there was to be a music competition at the end of the summer (less than a month away!) and that the winner would get to work with some of the finest in the industry, as well as be guaranteed a spot at Tisch after highschool. Rachel had almost dropped the empty plate she had been clearing from the table she was so shocked, until a pointed glare from Russel had put her in her place and she was quickly dismissed from the room so that Jesse could continue. She wasn't worried though, she knew he'd give her the details later. She carried the plate into the kitchen and then ran outside to tell Noah the wonderful news.

Later that night she worked up the courage (against her better judgement) to ask Russel if he could let her audition. To her surprise, instead of ranting and raving (or worse, hitting her), he simply said in a cold voice 'After everything we've done for you Rachel, _this_ is how you repay us? Quinn shall be the one to audition, and if you so much as go within 100 miles of that theatre, I will make you wish you'd never been born'.

Rachel sighed... well, that was that then. It had been a good plan while it lasted, but she knew she couldn't so blatantly betray Russel and hope to escape with her life. She'd have thank Jesse for the thought, and then explain why she couldn't go. She was starting to fear she was doomed to stay a Lima Loser forever.

0o0o0o0o0

She should have known that her boys wouldn't have let her get out of it so easily. When she told Jesse that she wasn't going to audition he'd tried to talk her out of it. Told her what a great opportunity it was, that he knew one of the guest judges and could put in a good word for her, that he would help her to rehearse so she didn't have to be nervous. Noah had just raised his eyebrows, pulled her in for a tight hug, kissed the top of her head and said , "You gotta do this Rach, don't let him stop you, you never have before. I'll protect you". Then he pushed her in the direction of the house and smacking her bottom lightly smirked 'now go get st. James (he'd finally stopped calling Jesse rude names), we need to strategies'.

O0o0o0o0o

Between the 3 of them they formulated a plan. Jesse would request Rachel's help in carrying out various tasks so that they could practice away from the house (they'd decided that his car was the best place for them not to be overheard). On the actual day of the competition Jesse would travel with the Fabray's to the theatre while Rachel would stay home, and act withdrawn and disappointed. As soon as they were out of sight Noah was to bundle her and her costume into his truck and head off on the back roads in the hopes to avoid seeing the Fabray's at all. Jesse would then sneak Rachel into the theatre and beg for her to audition. With his cachet in the 'business' he shouldn't have any difficulty.

As the weeks passed it was all the 3 teens could talk about. They'd gone over the details so many times that Rachel felt that she'd auditioned 10 times already. Still, she was nervous. Russel wasn't a stupid man...would they be able to pull it off? Her career, and her life, depended on their success.


	15. Chapter 15

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Chapter 15

It was the night before the morning after. To say Rachel was nervous was a massive understatement. The whole house was in an uproar. Quinn was alternating between bouts of boastful pride and fearful hysteria. But neither feeling appeared to be able to be affect her ability to bark out orders at Rachel. The brunette had spent the entire morning washing, ironing, and re-ironing potential outfits for tomorrow.

In a way though, Quinn was doing her a favour. She was so caught up in the Fabray's hysteria surrounding Quinn's upcoming audition that she forgot to be nervous about her own!

Which is why she wasn't really concerned when Russel asked her to come out to the car with him to help prepare for their early morning departure...

0o0o0o0o0

When they got to the car Russel opened the door and before Rachel could react had pushed her head first into the back seat, slamming the door behind her, just missing her heels.

As she was still trying to sort out what was happening she heard Russel slam the front door of the car and felt the car jolt into reverse before roaring out of the driveway in a cloud of dust and smoke.

0o0o0o0o0

After about 5 minutes they arrived at an abandoned outbuilding o the far reaches of the Fabray property. Russel swept the car up in front and jumped out of the car, yanking open the back door and ordering Rachel out as well. He held her tightly by the shoulder and forced her through the door.

"I'll feel better without you around messing everything up! This is Quinn's big break and I don't need some ugly little upstart causing a scene that may jeopardize her chances. Don't think I don't know that you're up to something. You and that good-for-nothing gardener. The good news is, by the time they find you, the competition will be over, and Quinn will be on her way to New York." He grabbed her chin roughly causing her to wince and attempt to pull away. This only angered him more and he slapped her hard across the face before pushing her roughly to the ground and slamming the door. "You can stay in there forever for all I care you stupid brat! Your mother didn't want you, your fathers were punished by the Lord for their abomination, and I never wanted you either. You've been nothing but a thorn in my side since we opened up our home to you. You never seem to learn your place. Maybe this will give you some time to think it over. Maybe you should be grateful that we haven't given you up like everyone else who's ever had the displeasure to know you!' With that he slammed the door, turning the lock. She heard a distant plop and discerned that he'd thrown the key in the nearby well, before the sputter of the engine filled the air, growing more and more distant until the only sound was her own ragged breathing.

She had grown adept at blocking his cruel taunts from her ears, but rational or not, his words struck a cord with her. What was she thinking of, trying out for such a prestigious competition? He was right, no one had ever wanted her but her fathers...and they were gone. No one would want her at the competition either. She was selfishly wasting Puck's, and now Jesse's time, just like she always did. She gingerly redirected a fat teardrop from her smarting cheek and sunk down the wall hugging her knees to her chest. Her hope fading with the dimming twilight.

0o0o0o0o0

The boys had waited fifteen agonizing minutes after the car had disappeared down the lane before springing into action. Jesse had made an excuse of having to travel to the theatre separately to attend to some business afterwards which the Fabray's had seemed to accept easily. While Puck went to pull his truck around to the front of the house, Jesse climbed the stairs in search of Rachel. Neither boy had seen her all morning, but assumed nerves and last minute costume adjustments were keeping her occupied in the attic.

He climbed the rickety staircase and rapped his knuckles lightly on the gnarled wood door calling the younger girl's name softly. When there was no response he knocked harder, inadvertently causing the door to swing open revealing the empty room.

Jesse frantically searched around the room calling for Rachel before rushing down the stairs two at a time shouting for Puck.

He didn't know if she had run away and was hiding somewhere overcome with anxiety, or worse, if Russel's seeming jealousy of the girl had caused him to do something more sinister. Either way, he knew they had to find their girl. There was no time to lose.

_A/N_

_I am so so sorry for the delay, real life blah blah blah_

_On the plus side, Happy Labour Day Weekend, y'all!_

_ANNNND guess where I'll be spending it? No place other than LIMA, OHIO!_

_I do hope this will motivate me to update sooner, I know just exactly what I want to happen, just have to find time to sit down and make it happen!_


	16. Chapter 16

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Chapter 16

_Rachel POV_

The sun had fully risen, or at least she assumed it had as the lines of light that filtered through the slats of wood were growing longer and brighter. Illuminating the dust-motes in the unused building. She guessed she had been in the building at least 12 hours now, and that the Fabrays would be long on their way. There was no hope of catching up to them now, their plan was ruined. Rachel sighed, she should have listened to Russel all along. He was not a man to be tampered with...he'd proved it time and time again. She was silly to think she could change the course of her future. She was nothing but an unloved Lima Loser, and that was all she'd ever be. She pulled her knees closer to her chest, wincing as the back of her thigh not covered by her skirt hit a sharp piece of wood, feeling it pierce the skin. She welcomed the physical pain of the gash, and the still-throbbing bruise forming from Russel's 'goodbye' earlier. They distracted her from the far deeper pain of having her dreams once again snatched out from under her.

0o0o0o0o0

_Noah POV_

He was going to kill him. He was going to kill him with his bare hands. There was no doubt in his mind that Russel had everything to do with Rachel's sudden disappearance. Puck was angry at himself for not foreseeing that the bastard would want Rachel out of the way. She was probably the only real threat to Quinn's rise to fame. At least in Russel and Judy's eyes. Still, he tried to keep calm, reminding himself that getting worked up was not the best way to find Rachel, and settling for searching the downstairs of the large house, while Jesse searched the upstairs. He had to admit that while he may not have initially had a good opinion of the older boy, his obvious commitment to Rachel's cause had won Puck over. When it came down to it, a friend of Rachel's was a friend of his, and Jesse was no exception. He just hoped Jesse was having more success than he was.

0o0o0o0o0

_Jesee's POV_

He hoped Puck was wrong. He hoped that Russel couldn't have had anything to do with their current inability to locate the petite songstress. He knew Puck was right. He knew they had to find her. He climbed down the stairs hoping that Puck had had better luck than he had, and was disappointed to find him standing at the base of the staircase with a hopeful expression that faded as soon as he looked into his own dejected eyes. "We need to start looking outside", was all the muscular boy said before turning and heading for the backdoor. Jesse following without question.

0o0o0o0o0

It was two hours until the competition began, and they were at least a two hour drive away. With no sign of their contestant. They had searched in an ever expanding circle away from the house. Finally turning to Puck's truck so that they could search further and further into the estate. But still there was no sign of Rachel. On top of being worried about the success of their grand plan, the boys were becoming increasingly worried for the general safety of the small girl, with each passing hour that she was missing their deepest fears had time to grow and mutate into horrific scenarios that they prayed were nowhere near the truth.

0o0o0o0o0

They were about to break and return to the house for coffee and to ensure Rachel had not returned home on her own when the truck sputtered to a stop. Puck yanked on the key, and stood on the pedal, but to no avail. They were out of gas. He pounded his fist onto the dashboard in frustration and defeat. Somewhere deep in his mind it registered that Jesse was yelling at him, words like 'irresponsible' and 'fuck up' and other familiar insults echoing his own thoughts. Now because of him, they were stranded, it would take them a good thirty minutes to run back to the house for another car to rescue themselves, before they could even begin to search for Rachel again.

There was a small break in Jesse's tirade and Puck could have sworn he heard a nearly-familiar melody. Something from some movie that his sister liked. He attempted to shush Jesse, clamping a meaty hand over the boy's mouth when he wouldn't shut up, 'god will you just shut up and listen? I think I hear something!'

0o0o0o0o0

Rachel was hungry, and she had to pee. She was desperately fighting the urge to just relieve herself in the corner, but swore that she wouldn't lower herself to such a base level until it was absolutely the only; recourse. She needed a way to distract herself. She searched in her memory for a happy moment she could draw strength from and thought of Noah and his family. She had been to Shabbat dinner two weeks ago and his sister had been overjoyed to discover the film, _Beaches_ was on TV. Though it was an older film, it was one of their favourites since it, like _Funny Girl_ – Rachel's all-time favourite movie (courtesy of Gramma), depicted a young Jewish girl defying the odds to become a musical superstar. She sighed an began to sing softly to herself, soon losing herself in the music.

_Broken windows and empty hallways,  
>a pale dead moon in a sky streaked with grey.<br>Human kindness is overflowing,  
>and I think it's gonna rain today.<em>

_Scarecrows dressed in the latest styles,  
>the frozen smiles to chase love away.<br>Human kindness is overflowing,  
>and I think it's gonna rain today.<em>

_Lonely, lonely.  
>Tin can at my feet,<br>I think I'll kick it down the street.  
>That's the way to treat a friend.<br>__  
>Bright before me the signs implore me:<br>Help the needy and show them the way.  
>Human kindness is overflowing,<br>and I think it's gonna rain today._

0O0o0o0o0

_A/N – Bette Midler – I think it's gonna rain today. Not mine...wish it was...I could have TWO islands._

_Also, had a cool time in Lima – they have a pretty fun museum there. And their highschool is HUGE and FANCY!_


	17. Chapter 17

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Chapter 17

_Broken windows and empty hallways,  
>a pale dead moon in a sky streaked with grey.<br>Human kindness is overflowing,  
>and I think it's gonna rain today.<em>

Noah and Jesse jumped out of the truck and heading in the sound of the music. Noah's heart constricted at the pain he could hear in Rachel's voice. He could hear the tears thick in her voice and he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and hold her close, make her feel the love he know she craved.

The sounds of singing became louder as they approached an abandoned outbuilding tucked into a stand of trees. Noah ran up and tried the door "Rachel?", "Rachel is that you, we're here Rachel, we're gonna get you out. Are you ok? Hang on!"

Noah rattled the doorknob, but it was locked tight. He heard Rachel's broken voice inside, "It's no use Noah, he threw the key into the well...You'll never get it open in time". Noah glanced up towards Jesse, frowning back at the older boy's equally serious expression. No words were exchanged but Jesse turned and ran in the direction of the truck. Noah knew instinctively that he had gone to fetch his toolbox.

0o0o0o0o0

When Jesse returned his heart clenched at the sight of Puck leaning his forehead against the thick wooden door. His hands splayed out against the wood as if trying to embrace it. He could hear him whispering reassurances through the door. Promising Rachel that they would be able to free her soon. Letting her know how much he cared for her. Jesse ran up to him and presented the toolbox. Together the two boys worked for 20 minutes solid loosening the bolts that held the hinges in place. With a final yell to Rachel to stay in the far back corner of the building and not to move, they pushed the door forwards into the building with a reverberating thwack that raised a cloud of dust so that they were momentarily blinded.

What they saw when they opened their eyes made Jesse's blood boil with anger. Rachel was huddled in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her eyes wide in her tear-stained face with a large dark red patch tinged with purple spreading down her cheek and across her collar bone and throat. He could see a blood stain on the floor which caused him further concern about the small girl's safety. However, before he could form a coherent sentence Puck had raced across the room and stopped short in front of her. Jesse could tell that all the other boy wanted to do was to crush the girl into his arms and never let her go, but he was too afraid to hurt her. He looked suddenly uncertain. Jesse watched as he gently lifted up his hand to dry her bruised cheek. That one act seemed to be enough to break the tension and Rachel launched herself into his arms sobbing. Deciding to begin the long walk back to the garage for fuel, Jesse left the couple alone to seek comfort from each others presence. They would decide how to proceed when he returned.

0o0o0o0o0

Noah held Rachel until she calmed down, rubbing soothing patterns on her back as her sobs turned to sniffles, and she was finally silent, leaning her unbruised cheek against his chest. "It's all over Noah, I'm stuck here forever. I never should have gotten my hopes up like that. I'm never going to be free, ever. I was deluded to think otherwise. Thank you for all of your " help, and support, but I think it's best that we just all faced reality."

Noah sighed. He didn't know enough about the world of professional music and theatre, or about the competition to know if this setback had cost her her opportunity. He couldn't really see how it hadn't, but he hoped that St. James had a plan. He decided to distract Rachel by tending to the wound on her thigh, and checking her wrist and collarbone for fractures and sprains.

0o0o0o0o0

Jesse coursed the fact that he had let his regular workout schedule fall to the wayside in Ohio as he ran towards the house, a cramp building in his left calf and his lungs burning with each breath. He reached the house and ran into the garage jumping into his car and speeding bak in the direction he had just come from. As he drove he calculated how much time they had left. They had officially missed the beginning of the competition. But Jesse believed in Rachel, and he also knew this was her best chance of being recognized and starting a new life for herself. Now that he was fully aware what kind of person Russel was he knew he couldn't leave Rachel here when he went back to New York in the fall.

He pulled up in front of the outbuilding and walked in. Puck appeared to be ensuring that Rachel had no injuries. Jesse cringed at the bruised that was rapidly darkening the side of her face. "Are you guys ready to go?" He asked cautiously. Rachel stood up and looked him in the eye. "Jesse, while I do deeply appreciate everything you've done for me this past month, and apologize for not initially trusting your motives. I think it would be far more beneficial to all of us to forget that this month ever happened. We should all just go back to our regular lives. I made a mistake in thinking I could be something different."

Jesse was sure his mouth had fallen open. How could she have changed her mind? They couldn't just like Russel win so easily. He will still attempting to formulate a response that would convince Rachel to get in the car and head to the competition when Puck interrupted his thoughts. "Wait, so we can still make it? It's not like, over or something?" Jesse had barely finished shaking his head when Puck strode forward and easily picked Rachel up and walked towards the door of the building? "Well then what are you waiting for? He asked, his muscles flexing with the effort of containing a struggling Rachel. '"Let's get going!"

Jesse smirked as he watched Puck gently deposit Rachel into the back seat of his ca rand shut the door, activating the child lock mechanism. "Don't just stand there, St. James, get in the fucking car! We've got some ass to kick!"

Jesse laughed and ran towards the passenger seat of the car (evidently Puck didn't intend to let him drive, and he figured there wasn't time to argue). He closed the door and they sped away towards Columbus.


	18. Chapter 18

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Chapter 18

They screeched to a stop outside the theatre. It was disconcerting that the long line of contestants that should have stretched from the front door was missing. It did not bode well for their timing.

Jesse grabbed Rachel's hand who in turn reached out for Noah's and the three teens made their way towards the back entrance of the theatre. Rachel made a few feeble protests, she'd been bemoaning the fact that she had not had time to pick up her costume for most of the drive (she was still wearing her old work skirt and shirt. She had a pinafore over it and couldn't decide if it would be better or worse to leave it on. On the one hand, it was dreadfully old fashioned and made her look like the servant she was. However, her skirt was ripped and stained with dust, dirt and blood, so it was perhaps the best alternative). She was also mortified that she didn't have any makeup with her. Had they not been so incredibly behind schedule they would have stopped to buy some cover up, but as it was she was going to have to do her audition (if they even let her) with one whole side of her face purpled and swollen. It wasn't at all like she had dreamed, but Noah had reminded her that she'd come this far, and she couldn't give up now. Even if she would have given up on herself, she knew that Noah would never give up on her, and therefore she couldn't give up on his belief in her either.

They had a bit of difficulty at the stage door entrance convincing the security guard that they were supposed to be there. But thankfully Jesse's name was on the VIP list and he was able to convince the guard that Puck was his assistant and that Rachel was his sister. The guard gave them a suspicious look but let them in nonetheless. So far everything was according to (modified) plan.

0o0o0o0o0

They snuck into the back of the auditorium just as the final contestants who had made it to the second round of the competition were just finishing up their auditions. Although they could see Quinn standing at the far end of the stage, Russel and Judy were nowhere to be seen (presumably they had ducked out after Quinn's audition). The panel of judges was sitting off to the other side of the stage with their backs towards the teens who were lurking in the shadows. Jesse saw the familiar head of dark brown waves and watched as the woman moved to stand. He knew that if he wanted Rachel to have a chance at all, it had to be now or never. Motioning for Rachel to follow behind him he ran down the aisle towards the bright lights of the stage. "Shelby,... WAIT!" He cried desperately throwing the audience and camera crew into chaos. She spun around with fire in her eyes almost making Jesse stop in his tracks...but his conviction that he had to help Rachel pushed him forwards. He raced up the steps so that he could talk to her without yelling. He knew he would need all his powers of persuasion for this one!

0o0o0o0o0

_Shelby's POV_

It had been a long day full of primarily disappointing performances. As well, her young protegee was missing in action. She was mildly concerned about the boy's well-being as Jesse was usually a man of his word and had proved time again that he could be trusted. However, she was also tired and annoyed that she had had to cope with the days events without him to absorb some of her snide remarks, thus leaving them to burn a hole in her mind, unable to find release. A tension headache tugged at her temples and she just wanted to go home to the relief a glass of red wine promised. She was beginning to wish she'd never agreed to judge this competition. But when the producers found out she was originally from Ohio they'd offered her agent quite a convincing package if she judged today and then once again at the final in New York City next month. She sighed when the last second round contestant finished their sub-par screeching. The day was drawing to a (long overdue) close. She began to stand and reveal who the finalists were who would continue on to the NYC round of the competition when she heard a commotion behind her.

She spun around. Who would dare to interrupt her (and worse, prolong the tortuous event) when she spotted the very same Jesse she had been cursing moments before striding down the aisle with purpose, two shadowy figures following closely behind. He was yelling something about her waiting to hear what he had to say as he hurried towards her. She attempted to check her anger in case he had a very good reason for behaving in such a deplorable manner, but couldn't stop the hint of fire that kindled in her narrowed eyes. There had better be a damn good explanation to follow...

_A/N – 2 updates in a row! You lucky things. Thank you to my regular reviewers, Notjustanotherperson, twilight2892, and Lov2-Travel. I always look forward to see what you guys have to say! It would be great to hear from a few more of you as well...will motivate me to get this wrapped up!_

_Sidenote, I like I'm sure most of the rest of the world, today in particular, continue to be impressed by the indomitable nature of the human spirit. Hug your loved ones, and have the courage to continue to live your lives without being limited by fear. _


	19. Chapter 19

Singerella

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be writing for FOX, not FANFIC...I'd also be writing from somewhere on a warm sunny island...ideally my OWN island...which would have it's own smaller island within it. An island _within _an island people...imagine the luxury.

Ok people, I've been away from home. But I took my notebook and wrote out a looong chapter for y'all. Let's just say, shit's about to get real!

Chapter 19

_Shelby's POV_

Shelby motioned Jesse over to stage left and he quickly climbed the steps and followed her. Once she'd gauged that they were out of earshot she let rip. "What the hell do you think you are doing?", she hissed. "This is a large, televised, national competition, you can't just come waltzing in (late I might add) flouting all the rules with a new contestant, when the competition's half over! There's a process that has to be followed, Jessie, you should know that". Jesse sighed, "but Shelby, you don't understand, she was locked...we couldn't leave when we planned due to circumstances beyond our control..." Shelby wondered what the boy had been going to say, locked where? In her room deciding on the perfect outfit? (she glanced at the shadowy figures ripped and dusty plain skirt and stained top...no, clearly that wasn't the case. Locked in the car refusing to go on stage because of nerves? Shelby again looked to the girl and noted that behind the timid exterior she could see a glint of steely determination in her eyes. She didn't look the type to let opportunity pass by. In fact, the girl reminded Shelby of a younger version of herself. That could be why she, against her better judgement, decided to give the girl a chance. She was also swayed by the usually self-promoting Jesse's clear investment in the girl's success.

Before she could change her mind (and before the network could call security) Shelby turned to address the small girl surrounded by the rows of empty red velvet chairs in the 'audience' "You there, what's your name?". She saw the girl swallow before letting out a soft "Rachel Berry, ma'am". "Speak up for God's sake girl!", she reprimanded. She wasn't going to waste her time sticking her neck out for someone who didn't even have confidence in herself. Shelby glanced over towards Jesse as if to say "I told you so", and made a move to turn away .

She then caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. The muscular delinquent-type in the aisle gave the young girl a small push towards the stage. To Shelby's surprise, the girl seemed to transform in front of her eyes, going from a meek, retreating figure in shabby clothing, to a confident young ingenue with a large superstar smile. "My name is Rachel Barbara Berry", she said striding confidently towards the stage steps and bouncing quickly up them and onto the stage, "and I thank you for magnanimously granting me this exciting opportunity to audition". Shelby inwardly rolled her yes, the girl had no 'medium' setting. She'd gone from switched off to full power in 2 seconds flat. Shelby didn't know whether to be impressed, or concerned for the girl's mental health! Still, she needed to maintain control of the situation so she strode closer to the judges table before facing the girl. She knew just how to put her in her place, to separate the Midwestern wheat from the chaff, so to speak. "Don't thank me yet", she said with a slow smile, "I will be selecting your audition song".

0o0o0o0o0o

_Jesse's POV_

Jesse inwardly cringed at Shelby's pronouncement, for he know that Shelby would pick a challenging song for Rachel. He wasn't too worried though. He'd thrown some toughies at Rachel this past month, and she'd handled them all with great aplomb. He waited with baited breath for Shelby to decide Rachel's fat, then let out a small sigh of relief when Shelby pronounced, "My Man, go!"

He saw Rachel attempt to hide a smile as she made her way to the piano. The pianist struck the opening chords and he waited for the resonant sound to spill forth from the small girl's full lips. Instead, the vocalist's cue was missed and Rachel turned agitatedly toward the man at the piano, "We have to go back", she stated simply, but firmly, and much to everyone's surprise. If I am going to sing this song, I am going to sing it in the key it was written and intended; in order to honour one of the greatest leading ladies of all time. My idol, Barbara Streisand".

Jesse gulped, no one had ever had the balls to stand up to Shelby before and he wasn't sure how she was going to take it. He warily looked over and found her smirking at the young Diva, shock and interest lighting up her features. Evidently this had been a test, and one with Rachel had passed with flying colours. "Very well then, Brad, begin again and we'll see whether your bravado matches your talent. You may have just made a dangerous mistake, little girl". Rachel gulped, but Jesse noted, wisely decided to remain silent, instead positioning herself for the performance. Again the opening chords sounded, this time followed by Rachel's sweet voice. He noted a slight hesitation and tremor in her voice, but luckily that suited the emotion of the beginning vulnerability inherent to the lyrics. She would just have to pull it together for the big finish.

_Oh my man I love him so  
>He'll never know<em>

_All my life is just despair  
>But I don't care<br>When he takes me in his arms  
>The world is bright, alright<em>

_What's the difference if I say  
>I'll go away<br>When I know I'll come back  
>On my knees someday<br>Oh whatever my man is  
>I am his forever more<em>

_Shelby's POV_

The girl's voice was pure and true and Shelby felt the skin on her arms begin to prickle. The girl's nerves were rapidly fading as she sang, losing herself in the spirit of the song. She followed the girl's sight line to the young man sitting in the audience and wondered if this was "her man", and if she was singing to him. Shelby had picked the song because it required great range, theatricality, and emotional depth to pull off, and she was generally of the belief that young actresses could not pull it off because they lacked the lived experiences of pain and heartbreak to draw from. However, this girl was singing as if the song had been written especially for her, and it made Shelby want to know more about her. She felt curiously drawn tot he girl, and wanted to know more about her. She was a mystery. Turning up out of the blue, wearing some sort of stained maid's costume with a huge swollen bruise on her cheek...and then delivers the best performance of the day. She watched as the girl stared at the boy and told him that he made her days brighter. Shelby was sure the feeling was returned tenfold by the silly grin on his face. The girl held the final note for a tantalizingly long time, and then silence descended on the auditorium before the judges all lept to their feet in a flurry of applause and bravas, Shelby included.

They congratulated Rachel on her performance, and then informed her they would be asking her some questions regarding her background. (They did this with all the contestants to find the ones with the best sob stories, or the most interesting lives to pad out the show, and to have the viewers more interested and invested in their success. ) When they said this, Rachel nervously glanced towards both Jesse and the 'mystery man', seemingly coming to a silent conclusion before coming to stand in front of the judges table. The closer she got, the more Shelby felt that she was watching a carbon copy of her younger self. The girl didn't quite have young Shelby's brash self-confidence, though she did seem sure of her performance. But the hair, the eyes, it was all the same. For the first time in a nearly ten years, Shelby allowed herself to wonder..

0o0o0o0o0

_Rachel's POV_

She stood, exposed, in the middle of the stage, still trying to gather her thoughts on the whole situation, and out of breath following her vocal exertion. She was worried about what kinds of questions they were going to ask her,. She hadn't known this would be a part of her audition, but after a quick glance at her co-conspirators, she decided that she had nothing to lose by being completely honest. If/When Russel found out what she had done, she was dead anyway, so she might as well 'go with the flow' as Noah would say. She literally had nothing to lose, and possibly everything to gain. After that, the individual judges melded together as she answered their barrage of questions with as much honesty as she could.

"Full name?"

- "Rachel Barbara Berry"

"Parents?"  
>-"Dead"<br>"How many years have you been taking lessons?"

- "Only the last month or so, but I've tried to pick things up along the way..."

"Are your parents supportive of your talent?"

At this Rachel choked up a little, remembering the good times she'd had with her fathers...

- "My fathers were my biggest fans, but when they died my, um, adoptive family ...well they weren't as 'supportive' you could say...

"How so?"

- "I was forbidden to sing"

"FORBIDDEN?", Another judge jumped in incredulously, just as a different judge said "Wait, did you see Dad-S?

"Yes, I had 2 gay Dads. I was adopted". She smiled ruefully, "twice I guess..."

At this, Shelby's head shot up, so far she had not asked any questions at all and now she was staring at the girl with a fierce intensity that made her uncomfortable.

"And you grew up in Ohio? Shelby asked holding out a hand to silence the others.

- "Yes, just outside Lima...it's a small town just...

Shelby interrupted her waving her hand dismissively, "I know where Lima is, " she said, "what were your fathers' names?"

- "Hiram Bernstein and Leroy Harry".

Shelby started to shake at hearing their names, and Rachel, not knowing it was because the woman was seeing them as they were in ink, on official papers all those years ago, thought it was because of the discrepancy in last names so she rambled out an explanation nervously. "You see, I never knew my birth mother, I was adopted as in infant and my Dads combined their names to give me the last name, Berry. That way I could be a part of both of them." She finished the last part shakily, overcome with emotion.

By this point, Shelby had stepped out in front of the desk and taken a step towards her. Rachel unconsciously stepped back, alarmed at the older woman's reaction. "Do you have any distinguishing birthmarks?', Shelby asked in an unfamiliar strangled tone, her hands clenching in front of her as her gaze burned into Rachel's. Rachel again shifted uncomfortably, she failed to see how that could possibly be relevant, but sticking to her vow of honesty, she responded "I have a small one above my left hip. It's sort of star shaped. My-my Dads told me it was because I was destined to be a star...they used to call me Stella". She finished lamely, alarmed at how Shelby's hand had flown to her mouth and her eyes shone with unshed tears, and something else.

Shelby again took another step towards the girl. "Your adoptive family, were they good to you?" "My Dads were wonderful, they always loved me as if I was their own biological child."

"And the other family?" Shelby asked, although she dreaded the answer. Rachel fumbled for a suitable answer. She did not want to air out her past 'dirty laundry' on National TV. "I do not think that they, um, agreed with my fathers, uh, way of life. But they were good to take me in, in spite of that...and to keep a roof over my head all of these years". Rachel said, relaying on the words that had been tirelessly drummed in her since she was four years old. She felt her confidence slip and her shoulders rise with tension as she retreated into herself at Shelby's next question. "But were they kind to you?, she asked, almost desperately. Rachel just didn't know how to respond to that.

0o0o0o0o0o

_Shelby's POV_

She couldn't believe it. After nearly 18 years the baby she was forced to abandon was standing in front of her. The first thing Shelby had done when she began to have success in the industry was to defy her parents' orders and search for her unknown daughter, but she'd never been successful – even with the help of a (very expensive) private investigator. Now, the girl in question stood in front of her and Shelby didn't know what to do. She could see that her line of questioning was making the girl uncomfortable, and she couldn't blame her. They were hardly in standard interview territory now. Still, she ached to know more about he. She was pleased to hear that her baby had been adopted by kind people. She'd always known that it was a gay couple who had adopted her. It had been her only act of defiance to her controlling parents, who definitely did not approve of her selection. Still, it had brought her some peace knowing that she was giving a couple who had, no double, faced adversity, the greatest gift in the world, and in a strange way had given her the strength to deal with her own adversity also. Still, she suspected, against hope, that the girl's life had not been a happy one. One only had to take in her worn, ill-fitting clothes, unhealthy slimness and pallor to see that. And she dreaded to know the source of the bruising and bloodstains the girl was sporting. Though now that she had found the daughter she had lost, anyone who hurt her would be made to pay dearly.

Shelby watched as the girl in front of her seemed to shrink further into herself and close herself off to the world. Her previous openness gone and replaced with trepidation. Shelby took another step towards her, "Rachel", she said softly and tenderly, "Rachel...I..."

At that point the side door to the stage burst open and Shelby spied one of their earlier blonde contestants leading a red-faced bear of a man by the arm. "Look Daddy, I told you I saw them! Stop her Daddy, she's ruining everything...just like always!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Shelby watched frozen to the spot as the man took four large steps across the stage, grabbing Rachel fiercely around the upper arm. The girl had turned a deadly shade of grey and was trembling violently. "You stupid, selfish bitch!" He yelled, shaking her so hard that her head flopped on her neck like a rag doll. Shelby dimly registered the sounds of security running up the aisle. "I gave you an order you worthless little shit, you are so fucking STUPID!" He raised his hand and belted Rachel across the face allowing her to slip through his grasp to the floor where he picked up one of his large feet and stopped her frantic scuttle across the floor to safety with a viscous stomp on her back, holding her in place.

"Step away from the girl", Shelby heard as the guards swarmed the stage. They grabbed the man by his flailing arms and pulled him away from the crumpled girl. It took three of them to lead him away, allowing him the chance to deliver one more kick to the girl's head before he spat on her back and let himself be dragged away.

"Rach!" Shelby saw the mohawked boy struggle free of the restraining grip of one of the other judges and run towards her, gathering the limp girl in his arms. Seeing the broken girl in front of her wrenched Shelby from her shocked stupor, "Call 911!", she screamed..."Where are the medics! Somebody, please...Save My Daughter!" She cried as she rushed towards the teenage pair, unaware of the commotion and shocked buzz that her statement had ignited.

0o0o0o0o0o

_Rachel's POV_

She was falling through a dark fog, and she couldn't see anything. She called out for Noah, but there was no response, in fact she couldn't even be sure she had spoken the words aloud. She felt a stinging pain on her face and sensed she was in danger. She hit something hard with a dull thud that jarred every bone in her body. Instinctively, she tried to crawl, unsure if she was heading towards or away from the unknown danger. She found herself suddenly pinned to the ground, a sickening pain spreading through her shoulder causing her to slam face forward to the floor. She could pick out snippets of voices amongst the ringing in her ears, and thought she recognized Russel's amongst them. Though she didn't know if this was really the case as he was a frequent fixture in her nightmares. She felt a sharp pain in her temple and heard a woman's scream. It almost sounded like she was calling for a child, the love and fear equally palpable in her voice. 'I wish she was calling for me', was Rachel's last conscious thought before she allowed herself to meld with the darkness that surrounded her.

0o0o0o0o0

_Quinn's POV_

She couldn't even believe it. How was she here? Her Daddy had said she'd agreed that it was best if she stayed home, and that she was less talented that Quinn anyway so it wouldn't matter. And now, there she was up on stage belting out one of those old-timey songs that Gramma used to listen to. And she was GOOD! Quinn spun on her heel and moved from her hiding place behind the curtains (where she'd been hoping to hear the judges deliberate...about her wonderful talent) and set off to find her father. He'd fix this, he fixed everything.

When she'd told him she'd seen Rachel auditioning, her Daddy didn't believe her. He said that there was "no way in hell" it was her and chuckled to himself, which Quinn found odd. Why wasn't he taking her seriously? However, refusing to take no for an answer (not really knowing the meaning of the word anyway), she pulled him over to the stage door to prove her point. To say that what happened next shocked her to her core would be an understatement.

Her Daddy had roared something unintelligible (she thought she could make out the word 'shed', but that didn't make any sense at all.) She'd barely had time to register what was happening when her Daddy had taken off across the stage with his fists clenched at his sides. For the first time in her life, Quinn wondered if she hadn't misjudged something about the situation. For the first time she felt genuine fear for a person other than herself.

When he started attacking her small...cousin...she felt like she was in a dream, no, a nightmare. This wasn't her father. Her father was caring, and reserved, and proper. He always know how to correctly express himself, and to push his agenda in a dignified manner...and now he was acting like a deranged psycho. She screamed when she saw him lift up a foot and bring int down on the small girl's back. "Daddy! Stop! Please! You're hurting her!" She went numb as she heard the shouts of the police men and watched as they dragged her father (still shouting obscenities at the lifeless brunette) away. She heard Shelby Corcoran yell something about her daughter and rush forwards to Rachel's side.

With a sense of detachment Quinn realized that the two looked eerily similar. She'd always thought that Shelby reminded her of someone, but had assumed she was recognizing her own powerful talent in the body of another. Now, she realized she had been reminded all the time of the girl who slaved away in her home every day. At the word 'slave', Quinn returned to the situation at hand. Rachel had seemed terrified of her father before he'd even opened his mouth. But surely he wouldn't have...Scenes from their childhood flashed in her mind...The time 8 year old Rachel mysteriously broke her arm. The way she would disappear for days at ta time with an 'illness', but never went to see a doctor, and always seemed stiff, pale and withdrawn when she returned, ...her black eyes...it all made horrific sense. She gasped and emptied the contents of her stomach on the floor. If she was right, it meant Rachel had been enduring similar treatment for as much as 13 years...plus all of the additional torment from Quinn and her friends. Quinn sank to the floor. Nothing was as it should be, and she had a feeling it never would be again.

_A/N: If you could at all take 1 minute out of your day after reading this to let me know what you think that would be wonderful. This is by far the longest chapter I've ever posted...and I'd be curious/grateful to see what you think..._


	20. Chapter 20

Singerella

Disclaimer: Still don't own it, and by 'IT' I mean my island...

Chapter 20

_Rachel's POV_

There was an incessant beeping shrilly echoing through her head, and she felt dreadfully cold. She attempted to turn over to curl into herself for warmth, but found that she was prevented as there was something tight around her neck. The brief movement caused waves of pain and nausea to wash over her and she let out a soft whimper. She felt a pressure on both of her hands, though in differing amounts, and tried to pull away. The soft thing lightly holding her left hand quickly retreated, but whatever held her right hand only tightened, rubbing something rough, and soothingly familiar across the back of her hand. Registration clicked and she didn't even have to crack and eyelid to know what it was. "Noah?", her small whisper was equal parts questioning and relieved. The warm "Sup Berry?" she could make out through her horrible echo-y ringing in her ears let her know he was smirking at her gently. Still, she was frightened and she needed to see him to ground herself. She hesitantly cracked one eyelid open hissing at the blinding whiteness that assaulted her vision before concentrating on focusing and finding the familiar shape of her childhood rock. She thought she saw a shadowy figure moving across her sight-line, but the overload on her senses became too much and she closed her eyes with a dull moan. "The doctor'll be here soon, Rach, he's been waiting for you to wake up...we all have. Shelby's gone to get him, so don't go back to sleep, ok?" Rachel mumbled a noncommittal answer, she could barely separate Noah's words, such was the ringing in her ears Who was Shelby? Why did she hurt so much? Why did everything sound so far away? She felt Noah gather her into his arms, pressing his nose gently into her aching head, peppering her with light kisses, and heard him whispering over and over again "I love you, God I love you so much". She relaxed into his embrace, counting the passes his calloused fingers made over her knuckles in an attempt to stay awake.

0o0o0o0o0

_Shelby's POV_

Rachel had been unconscious for 3 hours. They were in the 'acute' section of the emergency department, in a half-room (it had only 3 walls, and a curtain where the 4th should be, which separated it from the large communal area that held the nursing station). There was chaos all around, but in their own area, things were too silent. The doctors that had met the ambulance told Shelby that Rachel was 'lucky'. Due to her diminutive size, Russel's foot had spanned across her shoulder blades, dispersing the impact. If she had been bigger, or he had been smaller, the force of the impact could have had done a lot more damage. As it was, there were no discernible fractures.

They had fitted Rachel with a neck collar as a precaution so that she wouldn't strain her bruised muscles if she woke in an agitated state. The kick to her temple had resulted in a mild subdural hematoma, which the doctor explained was bleeding around her brain. (Shelby didn't think that sounded very 'lucky' at all...) And that this was the reason she was currently unresponsive. However, they hoped that as the bleeding was not severe, it would reabsorb on its own, and they would not have to operate to relieve the pressure. They would not know if there had been other damage as they could not assess her until she was more alert.

Her blood-work had revealed that she had some vitamin deficiencies consistent with poor nutrition. (Puck was able to help them piece together her history by informing them that Rachel was not allowed to eat any meat – as it was considered too expensive to 'waste' on her, and was only allowed to eat when the family had finished – if there were leftovers – and after she had finished her chores for the day. He told them that Russel had locked her in her room with no food for days at a time as punishment, along with beating and occasionally whipping her with a thin rod, or with the buckle-end of his belt. He stated that he also suspected that Rachel regularly skipped lunch at school to finish her homework as she was not permitted to work on it at home, and that his mother worried all the time about how thin she was, doing her best to stuff her full of food at Shabbat dinners, and always sending her home with some extra provision. Shelby was heartbroken at the thought that someone could treat a young girl that way, let alone her daughter.

0o0o0o0o0

When all the testing was completed she found herself sitting awkwardly, starting at the boy she learned was 'Puck' across Rachel's lifeless body. She felt uncomfortable because she knew that the girl hadn't the faintest clue who she was, but she found she was unable to let her daughter out of her sight now that she had finally found her after all these years.

Puck had obliged her by sharing anecdotes about Rachel, and answering questions about the girl (favourite food, favourite colour, favourite song – anything she could think of to get to know her better). She realized that even though he looked like a mother's nightmare, he cared for Rachel deeply and had been the one supportive constant in her unfortunate existence.

They were also receiving regular updates form Jesse, who had gone with the police to help complete necessary paperwork, and to provide them with as much of Rachel's story as he could so that they could build a case against Russel and Judy.

And so Shelby did the only thing she could do for the moment, she waited, lightly grasping her baby's hand as if to lead her back to the land of the living. Watching with baited breath for her to wake up.

0o0o0o0o0

When she felt Rachel stir, she immediately ran to the get the doctor, knowing taht as much as she longed to be the one Rachel turned to for comfort, her presence would only confuse and potentially upset the girl. Plus she suspected that the person Rachel would seek out immediately was the young man across form her. She was correct.

0o0o0o0o0

_Rachel's POV_

They were releasing her from the hospital today. She was going home with Noah. Shelby (her...mother?) had offered that she could stay with her, but Rachel thought they were both relieved when Tova suggested the Puckerman home, as a neutral place for Rachel to recover. The last week had been overwhelming. In the last seven days she'd finally stood up to Russel and defied his orders in pursuit of her dream. She'd then almost had the opportunity taken away before it could even begin. Had her first ever (unforgettable) audition. Been publicly beaten and rendered unconscious on national television. Received a declaration of undying love. And found her birth mother. Enough excitement for an entire lifetime she thought ruefully.

Rachel felt (to quote Tova) as if she 'didn't know if she was coming or going'. The one constant in her life, as always, was Noah. He'd been by her side the whole time. The moment she'd woken up in the hospital, unsure where she was and what was happening. Her first priority was to seek the comfort of her best friend. And when he'd enveloped her small fragile body into his large and calloused frame, covering her hair and face with kisses, she had known that there would never be a place she'd rather be. She was grateful to have him by her side, as she knew the next few weeks would be draining.

0o0o0o0o0

Russel was in custody, there was too much (filmed) evidence against him for him to be released on bail. Judy had been charged as well, but released until a trial date could be set. Rachel was not looking forward to testifying, though Noah had attempted to reassure her by emphasizing that it was the last contact she would ever have with the Fabray's.

Thinking of family brought Shelby to mind. That had been the most amazing and unexpected result of this whole experience. After all this time, she had a 'family' again She couldn't believe that all the time she'd been trapped in the Fabray's drafty attic, her mother had been searching for her. Made worse by the fact that they discovered Russel had known who her birth mother was for most of her life (over half of it anyway). The private investigator Shelby had hired had sent Russel a letter asking for any information on his cousin's child, and he had responded in the negative. This had occurred when Rachel was only 5 years old. Even if Rachel had been able to forgive the years of exploitation and abuse, she could not forgiving him from wilfully depriving her of the one thing she craved above all else, unconditional love and the sense of security and belonging that it provided.

She had been given the option to become an emancipated minor (as she was close to 18), to have her mother become her legal guardian, or to become a ward of the state. Luckily, her social services worker had recognized the sheer volume of change Rachel was dealing with, and extended the period she had to make a decision.

Shelby had been wonderful to her, making sure that she had everything she needed, paying medical bills (and waving away Rachel's assurances that she would one day pay her back in full), helping her to navigate both the healthcare and the legal systems, and just generally being 'there'. Still, despite the familiar ties, and obvious shared genetics, the woman was essentially a stranger. With the upheaval in her life, Rachel felt she needed the comfort of the familiar.

She had basically recovered form the attack. Her shoulders/upper back were sore, but nothing like the pain initially. The ringing in her ears had lessened to a barely noticeable buzz, which she was assured would fade soon. She had been incredibly fortunate. Despite how nice everyone had been, she just anted to go home, eat one of Tova's delicious cabbage rolls, and curl up on the couch with her old friends Noah and Babs. Everything else would just have to wait.

_A/N – About one more chapter to go I would think. Thank you SO much for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I had been unsure how many people were actually following this story, and it's nice to know I'm not just putting it out to disappear into the ether! Thanks again!_


	21. Chapter 21

Singerella

Disclaimer: Still don't own it, and by 'IT' I mean my island...

Chapter 21

_RPOV_

The next three months went by in a blur of change and activity. Shelby, true to her word, had stuck by Rachel, going so far as to take a leave of absence form Broadway and rent and apartment in Lima in order to be close to the Puckerman's. No one had put Rachel's needs ahead of their own for as long as she could remember. Initially she was mortified that Shelby would give up such opportunities and believed that she would soon grow angry and resentful when she discovered that Rachel just 'wasn't worth it'. However, as the months drew on, she realized that Shelby had foreseen just how much she would need her, and was touched at how much the woman apparently cared for her.

It was hard for Rachel to break old habits though. She continued to wake before the crack of dawn – not once had she ever slept past 5am in the last 13 years, and her body didn't seem to want to change now. As a result, the Puckermans (and increasingly Shelby – as Rachel took to sleeping over at her apartment) often work to a full cooked breakfast, sparkling kitchen, and at least one new load of clean and ironed laundry.

Although they attempted to discourage Rachel from doing more than her 'fair share' of household chores, she was skittish and on edge when unoccupied; though she knew rationally that there would be no punishments to follow. For all of her formative years, she'd learned that for her, being idle equated to being useless: and being useless would garner you a beating more often that not. Thus, if she did find herself with nothing to do, she could be found sitting ramrod straight on a chair in her bedroom, fairly pulsing with unspent energy.

0o0o0o0o0

Noah did his best to take her out of the house, and involve her in the 'normal' teenage activities that she had missed out on. He took her bowling for the first time, took her to the Homecoming dance at his school, and they went through the local corn maze and kissed under the stars. Each teen rejoicing in the increased amount of time they had to spend together.

Shelby too, stepped into her role as mother and planned special mother/daughter days with Rachel, including a trip to the spa where she incredulously learned that Rachel had never had a professional haircut. Ever. When she was younger, her Dad had been responsible for styling her hair, and when she was living with the Fabrays it was left to grow unattended, barring a trim from Tova every few months to keep the ends tidy. The hairstylist attempted to allay Rachel's fears by praising her nearly waist-length thick, shiny chestnut locks. But Shelby still had to hold her hand as the scissors snipped off a good few inches, raising her hair to just below her shoulder blades and adding light layers and a brand new fringe. When her hair was complete Rachel barely recognized the sophisticated young woman staring wide-eyed back at her.

Shelby had also, immediately upon her move to Ohio, taken Rachel shopping for new clothes. It took at least an hour to convince Rachel to even try anything on, so aghast was she at the prices for new clothing. Insisting that she had a perfectly serviceable wardrobe currently as all of her clothing fit, and she was always quick to mend any tears of frays. Shelby could see that she would have her work cut out for her to introduce Rachel to the fun of 'browsing', and occasionally, of buying something you didn't need, just because you wanted it (they would probably have to work up to that one).

Eventually Shelby had to use her acting skills to guilt Rachel into believing she would be doing Shelby a favour by accepting some clothing. Stating in a voice seemingly thick with unshed tears that she'd dreamed of shopping with her daughter for nearly 18 years, and that (quickly switching to her usual no-nonsense attitude) Rachel had better let her spoil her today.

However, by far the biggest gift that Shelby gave to Rachel was her first real-life, out-in-the-open singing lesson. Every afternoon, Rachel would go to Shelby's for a music lesson: theory, notation, breath control, pitch, dynamics...everything she could possibly wish to learn. Rachel absorbed it all like an eager sponge. What started as an hour in the afternoons quickly multiplied until Rachel was there into the evenings, and eventually, staying overnight more often that not. Through their shared love of music the two women learned more about each other and a mutual feeling of comfort, connection and trust grew between them.

0o0o0o0o0

_Shelby's POV_

Shelby had attempted to shield Rachel form the trial proceedings as much as possible. She only attended when it was absolutely necessary. Once to give her testimony, and once for the sentencing.

She didn't know who was dreading today more. It was the day Russel would be sentenced. Rachel _and _Puck had stayed overnight at her apartment (after Puck swore on his Mohawk that he wouldn't 'try any funny business'). She knew that the girl would need to be reminded that she was loved, dearly and unconditionally, if she were to face the day and survive relatively unscathed.

Shelby was dreading most the details she may learn about the girl's life. Puck knew 'most' of what had gone on, but she had a feeling even he was in for some unpleasant surprises.

Unfortunately she was correct.

0o0o0o0o0

Her baby looked so small, so young up on that stand. Shelby (and hopefully the judge) just wanted to scoop her up in her arms and protect her from everything that was to follow. But she knew she had to have faith that Rachel was stronger than people gave her credit for. If nothing else, Rachel Berry had proven she was a survivor.

Rachel explained, in as detached and matter-of-fact way as possible, the cold reception she had received after her parents' deaths. Her inadequate sleeping conditions (imagine not having a real mattress!) and the numbers of times she went without food. She explained the long list of chores she'd taken on at a young age, and detailed some of the verbal abuse she was subjected to as a result of her looks, her religion, her fathers, and her hobby's. She explained she was punished when she (or one of her cousins) did something Russel did not like (such as take too long to do a chore, or not complete it in a 'satisfactory manner', speaking out of turn, eating without permission, or worst of all (for her) any form of music). Shelby's heart broke at the thought of her daughter, to whom she knew music meant the world, being prevented from seeking the small comfort it would have offered her.

When the judge asked Rachel to be more specific about the nature of her 'punishments', Rachel described being slapped, punched, kicked, choked, whipped with a belt (both ends), whipped with a cane, and 2 incidents of being scalded when burning hot coffee was thrown at her in a fit of rage. As well as one horrific time when her arm was held to the stove burner after she had burned the bread for Sunday dinner. She had been only 6 years old at the time.

She explained that Judy was an alcoholic, and often passed out early in the day. She was certainly aware of the abuse, Rachel said, but often not sober enough to fully comprehend the full nature, or much else for that matter.

Her cousins, she explained with cautious optimism, were probably just following their father's example in their treatment of her. But they teased her mercilessly, slapped her and pulled her hair, made her do all their homework and other chores, and both instigated, and encouraged the bullying she faced at school. She stated that she hoped they must not have been aware of the physical nature of the abuse, or at least not the extent.

By this time, Shelby, who was generally so adept at hiding her true feelings, was opening weeping. However the question that was causing the most anxiety had yet to be asked.

0o0o0o0o0

Shelby held her breath when the opposing counsel enquired as to whether Rachel had ever been touched... inappropriately...and her heart stopped when Rachel hesitated before answering.

Rachel haltingly explained that she had been fondled on her breasts and bottom, over her clothes, though once hard enough for one of Russel's guests fingers to penetrate her vagina slightly. But that Russel, while aware of the actions of others, had never touched her in any way that could be construed as sexual. It was only his friends, and friends of her cousins, increasingly often as she grew older. Shelby released a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding when Rachel confirmed that it had never escalated beyond this.

She barely heard the rest of the testimony that day, but she had heard enough to know that for as long as she lived, she would never, ever forgive Russel Fabray. Especially when she considered that for most of that time he had _known_ who she was, and that she was desperately searching for Rachel so that she could give her the home and love she so deserved.

0o0o0o0o0

On the day of the sentencing the courtroom silenced when the three walked in; boyfriend and mother on either side, shielding Rachel from the probing eyes of others.

The sentencing was quick. Russel was charged with physical assault, emotional abuse, neglect, and failing to provide the necessities of life. He was sentenced to 24 months in jail, and ordered to pay Rachel 200, 000 in damages. Shelby was livid that, though he'd stolen 13 years of her baby's life, he would pay with only 2 of his. However, she knew she had to respect the ruling, and was glad he'd been found guilty at all (not that there was much doubt once the judge had seen the videotape of Rachel's 'audition'). He was led away in shackles, never once acknowledging the crowd.

Judy was asked to make a large donation to a charity of Rachel's choice (PETA, as it turned out), and to attend a rehab facility for at least 12 weeks.

Shelby couldn't even begin to fathom what was going on in Rachel's head as the girl sat stoically beside her, starting straight ahead the entire time. The only break in her near-catatonic state was the death grip in which she held her mother's fingers.

0o0o0o0o0

_Rachel's POV_

She supposed she felt...relieved? She could have been upset that the man responsible for the majority of her childhood pain had gotten off with what some would consider a 'light' sentence. But she didn't really care. She was just pleased that someone had believed her, and that it was now over. She knew his career was ruined at the very least, and sadly, probably his family. She felt a little for Quinn and her sister, their whole lives would change. But, as much as she wanted to believe they were essentially good people, born to bad parents, she couldn't' forget the years of taunts and abuse they had inflicted on her as well. Yes, she was looking forward to putting the entire 'Fabray' episode of her life behind her, as best as she could. She'd always planned to move out when she turned 18 and never look back no matter what happened anyway, so she was just getting a few months head start.

After the trial she sat in a quiet office with her mother until the crowds had thinned out, and until they could sign some remaining paperwork from her lawyer. She was glad that her mother was there with her, even though it had embarrassed her to admit the conditions she'd been living in. She didn't want her mother to see her as weak and injured, but as strong and capable. She wanted to be worth her mother's regard. But it was nice to finally know she wasn't alone. Puck had disappeared after the trial, she knew he needed to blow off some steam, he'd practically bitten his tongue in half with rage when the sentence was read out. She just hoped he would go and shoot beer cans or something innocuous, instead of something stupid that could actually get him in trouble. She'd give him another half an hour, and then call and demand that he come and pick her up. She knew just how to keep him out of trouble, and how to distract herself from the days events in the process.

Rachel excused herself to go to the bathroom and after assuring her mother that she was 'fine' and definitely did not need her to come with (she couldn't decide if she was touched at her mother's concern, or slightly annoyed in a typical teenage fashion about her over-protectiveness). She smiled as she walked down the hall at the wonder of being upset that someone could care _too much _about her.

0o0o0o0o0

She was just pushing the door to the bathroom when she heard a soft, familiar voice calling her name. She had never heard that voice speak her name so...gently. In fact, it had been years since she'd heard that voice speak her name at all, it was usually 'man-hands, yentl, schnoz' or some other derogatory comment. She slowly turned around to see if her senses were playing tricks on her. But no, before her, in all her Aryan-American-Dream-glory, stood Quinn Fabray.

"Rachel" the girl said again softly, hesitantly. Rachel moved to open the door again, "Quinn, I do not know why you have chosen this, particularly inopportune moment, to seek me out. But I assure you I have nothing to say to you." "You don't have to say anything, just please, please listen", Quinn begged in a choked voice. Rachel sighed, she looked impatiently back at the other girl with an eyebrow raised, "this had better be good" (Shelby had obviously been rubbing off on her.) "You have to believe me when I say I didn't... I didn't know all that was going on...I didn't know it was so bad for you." Rachel rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to take this anymore, not today.

"Come off it Quinn, you knew where my room was, you saw me working like a slave all hours of the day, you _had_ to have noticed the bruises, the scars, the signs even. Hell, they were just as likely to be from your neanderthal friends, on YOUR orders, than from anything else. Don't come to me for absolution." Quinn stood speechless, she was used to Rachel being so meek, who was this new girl before her? This wasn't going how she planned at all. "I was just doing what I was told, Rachel, he's my _Father_, he was the centre of my world, I never, I never thought to question anything he did or said. I'm so lost now, Rachel, I hate myself, I hate my family...I hate who I've become. I-I don't know what to do".

Rachel softened slightly, she liked to think she was a good person. She could somewhat imagine where Quinn was coming from (well ok, she couldn't...at all, not even close. But she'd like to think that one day she would be able to). She sighed deeply, turning fully around to face the girl, "Look Quinn, I don't forgive you", she held a hand up to silence Quinn's protest, "but I don't hate you...I don't anything you. After today, you will cease to exist for me. And if you mean what you said, you'll respect that and never try to contact me again. But I do, wish you well, you still have a chance to not become that person. Learn from your mistakes, Quinn, be the change you want to see". And with that she pushed open the door and entered the bathroom. Thankfully, Quinn did not follow her.

0o0o0o0o0

_Shelby's POV_

Shelby was concerned when Rachel had still not returned ten minutes later. She didn't want to be _that_ mother...but it had been a stressful day for her daughter by anyone's standards, and she felt well-within her rights to go and look for her, just to ensure she was ok. She walked down the empty hallway and stood in front of the bathroom door. She could hear a faint noise inside and soundlessly pushed open the door to prove the source was indeed what she believed it to be.

Rachel stood gripping the edge of the sink staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was singing softly to herself and Shelby could make out the lyrics to a popular song, though she noted with pride that Rachel had seamlessly changed some of them to reflect her situation and emotions.

_I know, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You cost the love I loved the most<em>

_I learned to live, half a life  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>And who do you think you are?<br>Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul  
>So don't come back for me<br>Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

_I'd learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>

_[Chorus]_

_It took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time with your fists,  
>'Cause you broke all their promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?_

Rachel's voice trailed off, melancholy yet strong. Shelby was proud of her, but concerned at what had prompted her to sing that particular song. Had someone said something to her? "Rachel? She called out hesitantly, afraid to startle the girl from her reverie. "Are you alright?" Rachel turned, brushing her hair from her face and wiping a stray tear from her eye, "No", she answered honestly, "But I will be", she said with conviction. Shelby had never been more proud of her than in that moment. She couldn't believe the strength and resilience of her daughter. "Will you tell me who you were singing about when you're ready?", she asked, unwilling to ignore the girl's current emotional state. "Yes", was Rachel's simple answer. "Can we go home now, Mom?". Shelby's heart sang at the title, it was the first time Rachel had ever called her Mom, and no sound could possibly be sweeter. She grabbed her hand and they walked arm in arm towards the parking lot. "We should probably call Puck before he does something stupid", Rachel said conversationally. "Already on it", Shelby replied, and the shared a chuckle as they drove towards home.

_A/N: Long one again folks...I fyou were looking to show so appreciation of that fact...I could think of at least one good way *cough, review, cough*._

_Lyrics to 'Jar of ?Hearts' aren't mine...they're not even entirely Christina Perri's since I changed them to fit Rachel's feelings about both Quinn and Russel. _

_Stay tuned for the epilogue. Probably out after (Canadian) Thanksgiving. _


	22. Chapter 22

_Singerella _

No Island...No Glee

Epilogue

_Rachel's POV_

The network had disqualified her from the competition. People who had family members who were affiliated with the show in any way were not allowed to apply to be contestants. And once her relationship to Shelby had been revealed, this rule applied to her as well. However, Rachel had become a bit of an overnight sensation. Everyone had seen both her brilliant audition and her subsequent attack and had been following as the events of her childhood were revealed piece by piece by the press. The media had drawn parallels between her life and that of Cinderella and A Little Princess. It was the perfect 'human interest' story, and featured everywhere from Us Weekly, to O Magazine.

In some ways, she guessed, she did feel like Cinderella. Though thinking like that made her laugh because that would make Jesse...the fairy Godmother (leading to her new nickname for him...). She was different from the fairytale princess though, in that she'd known her prince from the beginning, and he'd stuck by her through everything. Loved her as both the servant and as the princess, seeing no difference between the two.

She had moved with Shelby to New York City when she had had to go back to work. She was enrolled in the Musical Theatre program at Tisch, though hanging out with her Mom and her friends was the best education a girl could want. She had discovered Gramma Joyce's gift on her 18th birthday, and was touched that the woman had thought so much of her, and her ability to one day make her dreams a reality. She and Shelby had talked and Shelby had encouraged her to invest the money to use after school. They decided that that's what Gramma Joyce would have wanted, and Shelby had offered to supplement the scholarship that Rachel was offered. She wished her Gramma was alive to see her embark on her future.

The best part was, she didn't even have to leave Noah behind. Shelby had moved the whole family to New York! She had found David a job doing maintenance at the theatre, and Noah helped with set construction on the weekends (he was studying tool and die at a local college during the week). Tova was working for Shelby helping to keep house and helping to field enquiries and bookings for Rachel, acting almost like the girl's agent. Shelby knew that Tova would always have Rachel's best interest at heart, and trusted the woman more than any 'professional' she could have hired. Shelby was also paying for dance lessons for Noah's sister, who was enrolled at a local school, Sarah had taken to city life like a duck to water.

Rachel simply couldn't believe how things had worked out. Whether it was a fairy tale or not, she didn't know. She heard a knock at the door and finished twisting the back onto her earrings. Noah walked in looking adorably uncomfortable in his tux. "You ready, babe?", Rachel nodded. "You're gonna knock them dead", he said placing his hand on her back and guiding her out the door. His hand was back in place 20 minutes later leading her up the red carpet to pose under the lights for her sold out benefit performance with Jesse and Shelby with the proceeds going to their own charity. Against all the odds, her Broadway dreams had come true. It was time to give back.

_A/N_:

Well that's it. '_That's all Folks' _and all that.

Now I need your help!...(this will save me from having to post a 'non-story-story-search'. So awhile ago I was reading this story (say 2 or 3 weeks ago?) Now I don't remember specifics, but Rachel was having some problems at school, and Puck was worried about her...she had been staying with him because he found out her Dad's were away...but then she returned home. She received word from her fathers that they weren't planning on returning home and had transferred some money into her accounts and wished her well. Now, since then I've been TRYING to find this story...UNSUCCESSFULLY!

THAT my little honey badgers, is where you come in!

PLEASE tell me you know what I'm (not quite) talking about!

Also, who has tickets to see Idina Menzel perform across the street from her house?...THISGIRL!


End file.
